Crónicas de la Insana Vida Escolar de Twiligth Sparkle
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: Siendo transferida a un internado escolar de nivel mundial, Twiligth Sparkle esperaba que su vida fuera mas sencilla de lo que era en su casa, pero con compañeros de lo mas raros, un sádico jefe de departamentos, y un espíritu pervertido cuyo objetivo es avergonzarla de la peor manera posible, como lograra mantener su cordura y principalmente siquiera pensar en enamorarse?
1. O por favor no

**Shadow: Okey no creí que llegaríamos a esto….**

**Nigthmare: O vamos oni-baka, es nuestro primer fic en conjunto no deberías estar mas feliz?.**

**Shadow: Si pero, me siento mal, no quiero trabajar en esto, ni en nada hasta que logre el fic que quiero.**

**Nigthmare: Como sea, lectores, este trabajo es el primero ( y espero unico) en que mi hermano y yo trabajamos juntos, es muy complicado así que no explicare nada, solo lean y díganos que tal.**

* * *

El viento soplaba a través de los árboles, revolviendo las hojas, dando a la vista papeles tirados volando al viento y arrastrando un fuerte aroma a pescado rancio, Twiligth arrugo la nariz en asco y se apresuro a entrar a la recepción, el edificio no era demasiado grande, pero no era pequeño tampoco, comparado con un edificio normal, aunque eso no importaba ahora.

La oficina estaba bien decorada, aunque estaba llena de pósters y carteles que la verdad no eran divertidos de ver, era un lugar que la chica esperaba pasar poco tiempo pues la verdad no era nada agradable.

-Nombre y razón de la visita- Pregunto una de las secretarias de manera seca, monótona y aburrida, Twiligth trago saliva nerviosa.

-Mi nombre es Twiligth Sparkle, y estoy aquí para recoger un paquete e información, soy una estudiante nueva y…-Ella empezó a decir, pero la secretaria le paso un enorme envoltorio amarillo y empezó a revisar cosas en su computadora.

-Te hospedaras en el ático del dormitorio Ryu, Mala suerte ser tu, el lugar esta embrujado-Dijo la secretaria encogiéndose de hombros-Las clases de hoy ya terminaron así que solo vete y desempaca tus cosas- Twiligth parpadeo confundida y asintió saliendo de hay, cinco minutos de caminata después la llevaron a perderse en el lugar, un minuto de caminata mas la llevaron a un mapa.

-Dormitorio Ryu…Dormitorio Ryu…- Twiligth susurraba por lo bajo tratando de ubicar el lugar en el mapa, y cuando lo encontró, gruño por lo bajo al ubicarlo todo el camino en la dirección opuesta a su posición actual, empezó a caminar hacia haya mientras abría el envoltorio amarillo y empezó a leer la lista que contenía, la lista mencionaba un código de vestimenta, la lista de clases a la que tenia que asistir, una lista de materiales que tal vez jamás usaría pero que tenia que comprarse por que el instituto así lo exigía, una lista de materiales que usaría tanto que seguro los compraría mas de una vez hasta percatarse de que solo tenia que comprar una versión mas durable de los mismos, una lista de libros que necesitaría además de una recomendaciones de libros para leer en su tiempo libre, otras listas insensatas que ni siquiera se molesto en revisar y al final y al parecer mas importante, una galleta de chocolate con una pequeña nota que decía " Consolación por estar en el peor lugar posible", Bajando los hombros mientras suspiraba, Twiligth simplemente se comió la galleta.

El olor a pescado mohoso todavía era fuerte en el aire, tratando de concentrarse en eso, Twiligth apuro el paso asía su dormitorio, pasando por el Campo de Futbol, el otro Campo de Futbol, el Campo de Baseball, el campo De Basketball, los tres campos de tenis y el campo De Practica De Animadoras Donde No se Permitían Chicos, Ni tampoco Que Los Chicos Miraran Usando Telescopios O Binoculares, como es que Twiligth sabia todo eso, simple, pues todos los campos tenían enormes carteles que decían todo lo mencionado anteriormente, al final llego a su dormitorio, y la verdad si que era un lugar grande, además de que el nombre Ryu le quedaba bastante bien pues alrededor de todo el edifico de 4 pisos, estaba pintado un dragón oriental dorado que parecía enrollarse en el lugar.

Twiligth simplemente fue al ático, notando que el lugar tenia una enorme energía extraña, aunque la secretaria le había advertido, Twiligth siendo una espiritista ella misma podía sentir al espíritu que habitaba el lugar, además de sentir una muy poderosa energía demoníaca viniendo del sótano.

-Hehehe, ahora si me mandaron una chica bonita, tendré que avergonzarla levantando su remera cada que haya chicos cerca hehehe- Murmuro el espíritu mientras se frotaba las manos sonriendo malévolamente, Twiligth suspiro y fue hacia el espíritu con un papel con el kanji de "Liberar" en el.

-NO harás nada de eso- Dijo Twiligth mirando al espíritu directamente.

-Hey que te pasa, tu eres solo una humana, no deberías ser capas de verme y mucho menos tocarme o amenazarme- Dijo el espiritu tratando de verse imponente ante la chica.

-Soy una espiritista mas que capaz de desaparecerte- Dijo Twiligth mostrándole el papel con el kanji, el espíritu se volvió mucho mas pálido ante esta mención- asi que largo, si intentas algo contra mi o contra cualquiera, cualquier broma que oigo sea tuya, y te mandare al mas allá quedo claro?- El espíritu solo asintió antes de desaparecer, Twiligth suspiro- Bueno, eso es un problema menos, ahora a desempacar-Dijo mirando sus cosas, sacando primero una caja grande, y al abrirla gruño por el contenido- Madre…te pedi que no me mandes estas cosas tontas, al menos parece que también hay unos uniformes, no puedo dejar que nadie vea estas cosas, pensaran que estoy loca-Murmuro antes de cerrar la caja rápidamente, luego abriendo un cajón de un armario y poniendo toda la ropa en el ultimo cajón al fondo- Por que no puedo tener una familia normal…-dijjo guardando las horribles ropas en un lugar donde jamás verían la luz del sol otra vez, la chica abrió otra caja y suspiro antes de mirar dentro.

-Quien eres?- Pregunto una voz femenina de repente, Twiligth se congelo en ese punto.

-Er…la nueva residente de este lugar…- Dijo sin voltearse a mirar.

-Oh, eres tu…deberías advertirte, hay un espíritu aquí que la verdad es bastante pervertido…- Dijo la chica en voz baja, aunque Twiligth la escucho, luego se volteo a mirar, y vio a una chica de cabello rosado pálido muy largo y ojos aguamarinas vestida con un enorme suéter blanco de lana con cuello de tortuga y magas largas que cubría totalmente sus manos, escondia su figura y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, la chica tenia un broche con forma de mariposa en el cabello.

-No estoy tan preocupada por eso- Le sonrío Twiligth a la chica, esa se encogió de hombros.

-Es tu funeral, o al menos el funeral de tu privacidad- Respondió la chica antes de salir por la puerta y bajar las escaleras saliendo del ático, Twiligth soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de abrir de nuevo la caja y tomar en sus manos el contenido.

-Es una suerte que no haya visto el osito de felpa que mi mama empaco…-Empezó a decir sacando el osito y sosteniéndolo en el aire.

-Eso me recuerda- Dijo la chica asomando su cabeza, Twiligth soltó un grito y rápidamente escondió al oso detrás de su espalda-….Ooookay, como decía, oficialmente, fuiste asignada al mismo dormitorio junto al chico mas lindo de toda la universidad según las ultimas encuestas, las cuales fueron hechas hoy a las 9:30 de la mañana, así que si vas a volverte una de sus fans obsesionadas con el, trata de no usar a tu ventaja que vives bajo el mismo techo, las otras fans van a matarte, sin mencionar a su novia, y lo molesto que el mismo es, es mi hermano mayor después de todo y una de las cosas que se de el, es que su ego esta por los cielos, así que haznos un favor a todos y trata de no inflarlo mas te parece-Y de nuevo la pelirosa se marcho, dejando a Twiligth sola de nuevo.

Twiligth se levanto, y luego de cerrar y bloquear la puerta detrás de ella, empezó desempacar el resto de sus cosas, feliz de encontrar cosas que si podria ponerse y no solo esa ropa fea que le mando su mama, ademas de varios libros y sus objetos para el espiritismo y sus estudios arcanos, luego de ponerlo todo en sus respectivos cajones, encontró al final una carta, Twiligth se detuvo y la miro, y miro, porque rayos abría una carta entres sus cosas, suspirando la abrió y empezó a leer en voz alta.

.-Si estas leyendo esto mi querida hija, es por que yo e muerto de una enfermedad mortal…bueno, no realmente, en realidad es porque estas en tu nuevo dormitorio de tu nueva escuela, y por todo lo que se tal vez muera mientras estas allá, no es como si fuera a importarte pero como sea, me asegure de que te colocaran en un dormitorio donde las cosas serán "Ligeramente" Interesantes para alguien con tus habilidades, aunque todos hay tengan habilidades especiales, pero como sea, otra cosa es que te preguntas por que puse tanta ropa diferente entre tus cosas- En esta sesión Twiligth asintió para si misma mirando a su armario de "cosas que jamás verían la luz del día otra vez"-….estas ropas, pues las puse para que trates de conseguirte pareja, algún lindo muchacho o una linda chica, yo no soy quien para juzgar- Luego de esto, Twiligth suspiro y decidió dejar de leer la carta, de repente sintió un ligero golpe en su hombro y se volteo a mirar al espíritu de hace rato, mirándola serio con sus ojos amarillos y desorbitados-Que?- pregunto ella.

-Yo vivo aquí así que no permitiré que me eches- Dijo el espíritu con un temple decidido- Así que lo quieras o no me quedare aquí-

-Siempre que seas una compañía decente te puedes quedar-Respondió Twiligth terminando de arreglar sus cosas, momentos después escucho unos pasos en los pisos de abajo y la puerta de su habitación se abrió asomándose por esta la chica pelirosa de ase rato- hola de nuevo- Saludo Twiligth caminando hacia ella.

-Mi hermano nos llama, el tiene que presentarte ante los demás ocupantes del edificio y Bice versa- Dijo la chica, Twiligth se disponía a ir cuando el espíritu tomo el dobladillo de su remera y la alzo todo lo que podía, dándole a la pelirosa de afuera una linda vista de los pequeños senos de Twiligth envueltos en un brasier negro, cuando la soltó, Twiligth enfurecida empezó a perseguir al espíritu por toda la habitación, aunque no era capaz de alcanzarlo, mientras la chica pelirosa solo miraba todo desde la puerta confundida.

-Em…mi hermano dijo que bajemos ahora-Dijo finalmente, Twiligth suspiro derrotada.

-Me las pagaras luego…- Dijo mirando al espíritu enfadada mientras salía de hay.

-Ahh al fin viniste- Dijo un chico prácticamente igual a la chica exepto que tenia el cabello un poco mas corto y no tenia broches en el cabello, estaba vestido con una camisa de mangas largas negras desabotonadas con una remera blanca abajo y unos jeans, aunque Twiligth reconoció que si era algo lindo, definitivamente no era su tipo-Mi nombre es Dusk Shade, señorita Twiligth y es mi deber presentarte a todos los demas-

-Solo preséntanos y termina con esta mierda que tenemos tarea que hacer- Dijo una chica con cabello rojo con mechones naranjas y amarillos que hacían que parezca de fuego.

-Bien bien- Murmuro Dusk aburrido- Detrás de ti esta mi hermana gemela Fluttershy, es bastante bien parecida pues se parece a mi, pero no tiene nada de mi encanto, lastina por ella, puedes pedirle que te ayude con lo que necesites, nunca va a negarse, luego hay viendo la television- Señalo con el dedo a un muchacho flaco, alto de cabello azul en puntas- Es Flash sentry, es un otaku amante del Shojo y las chicas mágicas, si alguna vez te pide que hagas cosplay para el, no lo hagas te arrepentirás de por vida, luego hay la chica golpeando a Flash y diciéndole que preste atención- Señalo a la chica que lo interrumpió hace rato- Ella es Sunset Shimer, ella es muy violenta y cuando se enfada incendia todo a su alrededor con sus habilidades, no la hagas enfadar que te arrepentirás- Luego señalo a un muchacho delgado de cabello castaño rizado, comiendo del refrigerador- Ese es Chesse, que su apariencia flaca no te engañe, se pasa su vida comiendo, no te ofrezcas a pagar su comida que te arrepentirás- Luego señalo a una chica mirándola de manera penetrante desde una esquina oscura, tenia el cabello rosado lacio y corto- Ella es Maud Pie, dice estar en toda esa mierda de demonios, poderes oscuros, el infierno y esas cosas, evita hablarle si no estamos Flutters o yo contigo, te arrepentirás- Maud la observaba de manera maligna mientras ella solo sonreía nerviosa- Halla jugando Videojuegos están Soarin y Dash, aunque son Chico y Chica, Rainbow es lesbiana y ambo son lo suficientemente pervertidos como para lograr que Sunset los golpee con un énfasis regular, lleva ropas pesadas cuando estés cerca de ellos, preferentemente suéteres que escondan tu cuerpo y que no tengan cremalleras como el que tiene Flutters ahora- Señalo a su hermana, que si aun tenia el enorme suéter de ase rato- o te arrepentirás, créeme-

-…Existe alguien a quien pueda hablarle sin arrepentirme?- Pregunto Twiligth mirando de manera preocupada a todos.

-…Nop, badie excepto Flutters y yo- Respondió Dusk sonriente- Una segunda advertencia sobre Rainbow y Soarin, ellos tienden a " Forzarte" Cuando llamas mucho su atención y tiene la oportunidad, ultima esta Pinkie Pie- Señalo una puerta que conducía a un sótano, de donde provenían soniditos de lindos animalitos bebes siendo torturados y mutilados de maneras totalmente encarnizadas- es hermana de Maud, la única diferencia es que ella si esta metida en magia realmente oscura y peligrosa, invocando demonios con rituales cantando conjuros, practicando necromancia con humanos, llamando espíritus malignos mediante rituales que incluyen la tortura y muerte de pequeños, inocentes y adorables animalitos bebes, trata de no convivir con ella, te arrepentirás y si invoca algo de verdad malvado solo dinos a Flutters o a mi, nosotros somos espiritistas elementales y podremos controlarlos, Flutter y yo tenemos suficiente influencia sobre ella como para tenerla bajo control, mmm creo que olvido algo, no es alguien…ya recuerdo esta Discord, el espíritu que vive en el ático contigo, no estoy seguro de si puedes o no verlo…-

-Si puede- Fluttershy interrumpió- lo se por la manera en la que empezó a perseguirlo cuando levanto su blusa-

-Genial. Significa que no tengo que explicarte sus hábitos- Twiligth gruño por lo bajo ante esta mención-No te preocupes, te acomodaras pronto a este lugar, y créeme cuando veas a los profesores y lo que enseñan te darás cuenta que el dormitorio Ryu en realidad es uno de los lugares mas normales por aquí- Dusk sonrío por varios segundos mientras Twiligth se preguntaba que rayos pensaba al pedir ser trasferida aquí- Bueno eso es todo, si necesitas mas ayuda toma esto- Le paso una pieza de papel.

Antes de salir de hay Twiligth lo tomo por el hombro- Puedo tener a mi espíritu personal libre conmigo?- Pregunto mirando al muchacho.

-Si no hay problema-

Twiligth sonrío y guardo el papel en su bolsillo y se fue a su habitación, una vez hay saco el papel y empezó a leer.

-Lista de tips y recomendaciones de Dusk Shade para vivir en relativa seguridad en el dormitorio Ryu- Leyó preguntándose por que seguía leyendo en voz alta- Primero, escribe estos símbolos en este patrón en tu puerta, esto mantendrá alejados a los demonios de Pinkie, segundo, lleva varias capaz de ropa, si no pueden ver tu figura desmotivaras a Soarin, Rainbow y a Flash, que es mas pervertido que los dos anteriores cuando se trata de chicas de anime y esas cosas, nunca mires en la computadora de Flash pues estarás perturbada de por vida, y ultimo pero mas importante no haga nada de lo que te pidan a menos que seamos Flutters o yo, créeme, te arrepentirás seguro, a y para termina, no puedes exorcizar a Discord, el tiene permiso de quedarse aquí siempre y cuando sus bromas no lastimen demasiado a alguien. La chica suspiro para luego empezar a colocar sus propios símbolos en las puertas, ventanas y todo el lugar, símbolos que ella sabia tendrían suficiente poder para mantener espiritus malignos lejo, luego de eso fue donde su armario y saco un pequeño totem, de este salio un brillo que luego de dispersarse mostró a un pequeño dragón morado con escamas verdes.

-Twiligh que necesitas estaba durmiendo…- Dijo el Dragon frotándose tiernamente los ojos.

-Spike te saque para avisarte que no tendras que estar en tu totem escondido, tengo permiso para que este fuera todo el tiempo- Sonrio a su guardian la chica.

-Lo que digas…- Dijo antes de acomodarse sobre un armario y dormir, nada interesante paso el resto del día, y al final Twiligth decidió empezar a escribir un diario, no sabia la razón pero la verdad no le importaba.

* * *

**22/09/XX**

_Bueno, este es, el comienzo de mi diario, Este día, debo admitir, fue muy interesante, este lugar es uno de los más raros que jamás creí que existían, y algo me dice que solo empeorara, y mi dormitorio es peor todavía, estoy compartiendo mi habitación con un espíritu pervertido, con el cual tendré que lidiar tarde o temprano, el jefe del departamento es raro y egocéntrico, aunque no es ni la mitad de raro que los otros habitantes del lugar, aunque su hermana Fluttershy parecía ser muy linda y agradable, tal vez pueda contar con ella, pero no planeo hacerlo pronto._

_No e hablado con nadie todavía, y la verdad no estoy segura de si debería o no hacerlo, todos mis compañeros de departamento son…raros y Dusk dijo que me arrepentiría si interactuaba con algunos, no se si hacerle caso o no, pero aun no se a equivocado con nada así que no estoy segura, al menos la galletita que me dieron con la información estuvo sabrosa._

_En otras cosas, este lugar esta lleno de personas con poderes de todos tipos, no creo ser la única espiritista aquí, Fluttershy y su hermano tenían muy fuertes firmas espirituales, espero que si también son Shamanes nos volvamos amigos, o al menos no seamos enemigos, eso también estaría bien, mañana tengo que hablar con la consejera escolar, la señorita Luna, espero que todas las cosas sean un poco mas normales a partir de ahora._

_El dormitorio Ryu en si es muy agradable, un edifico de cuatro pisos con salas de estar y muchos lugares de recreación, yo me hospedo en el ático, lo cual me agrada, honesta nada mal, el lugar esta bien aislado, además de contar con una ventana, es lo suficientemente grande como para ver por ella, pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien entre por esta, lo que mas me gusta de mi lugar de hospedaje es que hay una pequeña sala, lo suficientemente grande como para que alguien entre parado, por donde tienen que entrar para entrar a mi habitación, así puedo bloquear la trampilla del ático y una vez adentro cerrar la puerta de esa pequeña habitación para doble protección, mas seguridad contra los pervertidos, creo que eso es todo por hoy._

_Twiligth Sparkle_

* * *

**Nigthmare: Genial capitulo uno, si quieren participar en este fic, manden sus ocs, con lo que quieran, superpoderes, armas personalidades lo que sea, no tiene demasiado sentido después de todo.**

**Shadow: Si como sea, además Nigthmare es la única que escribe, yo solo doy ideas y ayudo con la trama, me rehúso a escribir hasta lograr sacar de mi cabeza un fic que me a estado molestando y quiero escribir.**

**Ambos: Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews Matta-ne!/SHANARO!.**


	2. Inserte nombre genial para el capitulo

**Nigthmare: Whoa tuvimos una muy buena recepción en el cap anterior y la cantidad de Ocs que recibimos es excepcional.**

**Shadow: Sin mencionar los problemas que pasamos porque ciertos Ocs que tu no querías y nos mandaron.**

**Nigthmare: No te importa, tu lo negociaste no? Yo no cambiare nada de los Ocs y tu me dejaste cambiar al tuyo como me plazca no, como sea, ya lee el Disclaimer y empecemos con eso**

**(Shadow pasa al frente y se aclara la garganta antes de hablar) La autora Nigthmare no es propietaria de ninguno de los personajes fuera del canon de MLP que saldrán en esta obra, estas pertenecen a los lectores que tuvieron las ganas de participar en este fic. Toda la torturas y abusos de pequeños, adorables e inocentes animales bebes se hizo con efectos especiales con animales reales disecados, ruidos simulados por computadora, y mucha salsa de tomate, ningún animal real fue dañado por la creación de este cap o al menos no fue dañado de manera permanente. No nos responsabilizamos de cualquier forma de trauma, ofensa, lesión, muerte o cualquier otra cosa que pueda ocurrir a un lector como resultado de la lectura de esta historia, pero con firmeza, tomen nota de que las cosas probablemente se mantendrán en el extremo mas alto del rating T, casi arañando el M . Declaramos que cualquiera y todas las demandas y / o cualesquiera otras formas de acción en nuestra contra por la compensación, monetaria o de otro tipo, y por cualquier motivo, han de ser archivados con el Partido Nacional Democrático Paraguayo, con un pago por daño emocional de no menos de tres millones de dólares estadounidenses, o su equivalente en moneda primaria o solicitado por el demandante. Los Abogados apestan.**

* * *

Twiligth bostezó y se despertó a la mañana siguiente, no en ese orden, tratando de recordar los buenos sueños que había tenido. Con suerte, la chica se levanto y saco un pequeño vaso de leche de su refrigerador, se preguntó por qué no se había dado cuenta de dicho aparato antes, y se acercó a su armario para conseguir algo de ropa. Antes de comenzar a cambiarce, se detuvo.

-Largo de aquí-. Ella dijo, agarrando Discord (que había estado tratando de pasar desapercibido tras de ella) y arrojándolo fuera de la habitación. La chica cambió rápidamente en el uniforme de la escuela y buscó en su refrigerador algo que desayunar. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con un tazón de cereales con leche recién fresca en esta. -Está bien….- Miro al refrigerador de manera sospechosa-quien o que eres?- preguntó ella, golpeando la puerta del aparato. Parte de la puerta se deslizo hacia atrás para revelar una pantalla.

**-Soy un espíritu de un refrigerador poseído, siempre voy a tener lo que estes buscando para comer. Mi nombre es Nevera.** Dijeron unas letritas en la pantalla.

"Ooookay." Twiligth dijo lentamente. "¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

**-El Amo Dusk y la Ama Fluttershy me han tele transportado en su habitación.-** Este respondió. Twiligth se encogió de hombros.

-Voy a tener que darles las gracias por eso.- Ella dijo, agarrando el tazón de cereal. Una vez que tuvo un buen desayuno en su estomago, la chica miró el reloj para asegurarse de que tenía tiempo de sobra por si se perdía o algo, y bajó las escaleras. Fluttershy estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Bajaste antes de lo que esperaba- Ella dijo, levantando una ceja.

Twiligth se encogió de hombros. -Bien, Hermano a comprobado y dijo que tu horario es el mismo que el mío, así que te acompañare a tus clases durante algunos días hasta que pueda recordar dónde están.-

-Gracias.- Twiligth respondió, revisando su bolsa para asegurarse de que tenía todo lo necesario. -Espera un segundo ... Cuando conseguí una bolsa con todos mis útiles, como paso? Yo nunca fui de compras...- Fluttershy se encogió de hombros.

-Ese tipo de cosas sucede todo el tiempo por aquí. Es mejor no preguntar.- Ella la llevó fuera, y pronto las dos estaban caminando en la luz del amanecer. Todavía olía a pescado mohoso en el exterior. -Vamos a ver ... Ah, ahora que recuerdo. Toma esto.- Fluttershy dijo, agarrando 2 escudos de los suministros de esgrima y le entrega de una a Twiligth. -Vamos a necesitar esto para la clase de teoria-. La chica se quedó en silencio mientras miraba hacia abajo en el escudo. -Lo entenderás cuando lleguemos allí.-

-.. Genial-. Twiligth murmuró. -Si necesito esto, entonces la clase no puede ser buena-

-Es buena, simplemente también es peligrosa.- Fluttershy respondió tímidamente. -El señor Sombra probablemente no va a _molestarnos_demasiado, ya que tu eres mi amiga, y mi hermano y yo tenemos protección contra el, los dos estamos bajo su tutela personal, pero nunca está de más estar preparada. Él tiene métodos de enseñanza muy directos.-

Twiligth asintió lentamente, preguntándose por qué había tantos campos. Ya habían pasado el campo de Kick Ball, el campo Kick Ball Extremo, el campo de Kick Ball extremo jugado con la Pelota de la muerte y de vez en cuando campo de bombardeo, El campo de Novatadas de los de primer año, el campo de Novatadas del segundo año, y El campo que Sólo está ahí. Ella sabía para que cada uno de los campos era, y lo como se llamaban, principalmente a causa de los carteles gigantes que se colocaron en cada uno.

-¿Por qué hay un campo que sólo está ahí?-preguntó la chica, confundida. Fluttershy se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo esta allí. En realidad, nadie lo usa, pero tuvieron que llamarlo de algún modo, por lo que decidieron en eso- La pelirosa respondió. Twiligth asintió lentamente, luego se ahogó en shock al ver el siguiente. Este campo era el Coliseo de Pelea escolar. -Mmm. Los estudiantes en esta escuela tienen peleas de vez en cuando para demostrar su fuerza y con éxito hicieron una petición a la directora para cambiar el campo grande en el noreste de la esquina que nadie usa al Coliseo campo de batalla. Con las firmas suficientes, los estudiantes pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas.- Twiligth asintió de nuevo, comenzando a preguntarse sobre la cordura de los estudiantes y el personal en general. Mirando a la gente jugar a un juego en Kick Ball Extremo en el campo no ayudó; los jugadores estaban pateando pelotas de piedra.

Twiligth aceleró el paso, y pronto ella y Fluttershy estaban dentro del edificio de la escuela primaria. Para su alivio profundo, el olor a pescado mohoso no alcanzó el interior. Fluttershy la llevo hasta tres pasillos de una sala de conferencias masiva, el tipo que suele presentarse en las universidades. Por supuesto, las universidades no tenían picos, donde la gente se sentaba, diversos instrumentos de tortura colgados en la pared con instrucciones sobre cómo utilizarlas, o un profesor de piel grisácea cabello negro y ojos de un extraño color rojo con anillos verdes, con una espada al rojo vivo en mano.

-Buenos días, señor Sombra-. Fluttershy dijo rápidamente –Esta chica se llama Twiligth, ella es una nueva estudiante que acaba de transferir aquí, Dusk me pidió que la acompañara para evitar que se meta en problemas.- El Sr. Sombra miró con desagrado a Twiligth, que tragó saliba nerviosamente.

-Sientense!- ladró. -No creas que porque eres una niña bonita te ahorraras lo que ocurre en esta clase. Usted aprenderá, o usted tendrá que pagar el precio!- Twiligth asintió y siguió a Fluttershy a la parte superior de la sala. Fluttershy puso su escudo en el banco por lo que no terminaría sentada en los picos de acero y sacó su tarea. Pasaron unos segundos antes de Twiligth siguieron su ejemplo, no queriendo conseguir que su trasero sea empalado. La chica en silencio sacó sus propios útiles y sacó un libro, con la intención de leer antes de que comenzara la clase. -NADA DE LEER EN ESTAS HORAS- Grito el Sr. Sombra lanzando la espada al rojo vivo que se entero en la pared justo a centímetros del rostro de Twiligth

-Pero señor, la clase ni siquiera ha comenzado todavía!- Twiligth protestó. Fluttershy se estremeció.

-¿Está usted discutiendo conmigo Señorita Twiligth?- Gritó el señor Sombra. -Ven aquí ahora mismo! No me importa si tu eres una estudiante de transferencia, se permite que nadie de esta academia si quiera tenga la idea de discutirme sin pagar las consecuencias! Ahora, ya ver…-

-Eso es suficiente.- Dusk dijo, entrando en el salón de clases. Un enorme espíritu rojo materializó detrás de él, y Twiligth miró. Ella se había imaginado que era poderoso, pero no sabía que estaba en un nivel tan elevado de poder espiritual. Sr. Sombra lo miró por un momento, vio el espíritu, tragó saliva con nerviosismo, y volvió a mirar Twiligth.

-¡Muy bien! Estas descolgado esta vez, pero considérate advertida! La próxima vez no será tan indulgente!- -gritó, volviendo a su escritorio. Dusk subió las escaleras, ya que su espíritu se desvaneció, tomando asiento junto a Fluttershy después de colocar un escudo sobre su banco.

-El señor Sombra esta un poco loco. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mostrar un poco de fuerza, sin embargo, y se retractara como si nada.- Dusk susurró en voz baja. Twiligth entrecerró los ojos, y luego tranquilamente movió su libro fuera de la vista del profesor y continuó leyendo. Fluttershy solo sonrío mirándola, luego observó cómo los estudiantes comenzaron a presentarse en el salón de clases. Casi todos ellos fueron mangoneados y gritados por el profesor, por una razón u otra, incluyendo una pobre muchacha que se le dijo que su pelo estaba peinado del lado equivocado equivocado. Para sorpresa de Twiligth, la chica fue colgada del techo por los brazos y se vio obligada a permanecer allí con grilletes sosteniéndola de las muñecas.

-¿Por qué se rayos dejan que haga esto?- Twiligth preguntó furiosamente. Tanto Fluttershy y Dusk se encogieron de hombros.

-Él no ha hecho nada que lastime permanentemente los estudiantes todavía.- Dusk señaló. -Y la directora sabe acerca de todo esto. Además, enseña bien, aunque nos da una cantidad obscena de tarea.- Twiligth se quedó en silencio mientras observaba el Sr. Sombra gritarle a varias chicas que estaban hablando en la esquina de la habitación. -Pero no me gusta lo mucho que pierde cosas y nos molesta insistiendo que las busquemos;. Se vuelve molesto después de un rato, a veces pienso que lo hace a propósito."

-¿Es así ...- Twiligth murmuró. La campana sonó unos minutos más tarde, y tan pronto como terminó el Sr. Sombra empezó a hablar.

-Escuchen, idiotas inútiles!- grito. -Hoy vamos a estar leyendo la Teoría de la continua idiotez que varios científicos recientemente han estado probando. Recuerde que esto es sólo una teoría, y aún tiene que ser realmente probado como correcta! Saquen sus papeles para tomar notas!- Twiligth lo hizo. -Presentado por primera vez hace cinco años, esta teoría establece que si una persona se mueve en una depresión y se convierte en motivación, ellos o bien no hacen el trabajo o hacen un trabajo tan pobre y patético que hay poca diferencia hasta que otra vez reciben motivación! Varios estudios han indicado que esta es cierto! - continuó divagando mientras que los miembros de la clase tomaron notas con diligencia; los que se habían olvidado de traer algo para sentarse tuvieron un rato mucho más difícil que los que si tenían y no se sentaban en las puas.

Cuando sonó la campana, fue un profundo alivio de todos los estudiantes. Sr. Sombra había conseguido hablar sin parar durante toda la hora y media, y todos habían estado tomando notas todo el tiempo. A medida que cada estudiante se marcho, se les entregó una carpeta grande con las tareas del día. Twiligth tragó nerviosamente mientras ella recibió el de ella y siguió a Fluttershy para su próxima clase; Gimnasia. Ésta fue una que esperaba sería mucho más divertido.

Después de usar el vestuario para cambiarse la ropa de gimnasia, que eran un poco demasiado revelador para su gusto, Twiligth siguió en silencio a Fluttershy y las otras chicas de su clase llegando a la salida al Campo de Gimnasia de los de Primaria. La maestra, una veinteañera con cabello naranja y amarillo corto, parecía notablemente emocionada acerca de algo.

-Está bien, gente! Quemados Extremos es lo que estamos jugando hoy!- ella gritó. La mayor parte de la clase se puso rígida. -Y antes de que pregunten...Hoy estamosutilizando las pelotas del Dolor.- Vació el contenido de su bolso en el suelo, y la mayoría de la clase dio un paso hacia atrás. Pelotas de pinchos de acero cubrían el suelo. -Van a tener una mejor relación de esquivar, estoy seguro, si ustedes tiene la motivación adecuada.- Twiligth tragó saliva, nerviosa, de repente, deseando ser más atlética. Varios estudiantes se echaron a reír de una manera cruel.

-Los matones-. Fluttershy susurró. -A ellos les encanta este juego. No te metas en su línea de fuego.-

-No te preocupes, tengo la intención.- Twiligth respondió honestamente. -¿Y por qué huele a pescado mohoso aquí, de todos modos?- Fluttershy señaló el Campo de Exposición de Pescados Mohosos. -... Oh.- Twiligth dijo, preguntándose qué otra cosa podría suceder que haría que las cosas vayan mal en la escuela.

-La mejor estrategia para este juego es tomar dos pelotas de dolor y utilizarlas para bloquear otras pelotas.- Explicó Fluttershy. -Mantenerte alejada de otras personas ayuda.- La maestra Spitfire empezó a llamar a los nombres de los equipos. Para su alivio, Twiligth encontró que ella estaba en el equipo de Fluttershy. -Y quédate cerca de mi... Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a Dusk, por eso es que probablemente no van a lanzar muchas pelotas hacia mi. Odio admitirlo, pero estar relacionada con lo ayuda a veces.-

-Bien-. Twiligth dijo, tragando saliva nerviosamente. La maestro sopló su silbato, y la gente se apresuró a conseguir las pelotas o salir del camino. Fluttershy y Twiligth eligieron con rapidez a hacer la segunda una vez que consiguieron las pelotas para su protección. -¿Así que, eh, es que todas las clases en esta escuela son tan peligrosas como teoría, donde tenemos que llevar escudos para sentarnos, o en esta clase que estamos lanzando pelotas con picos en ellas ...-

-Sí, más o menos. La instructora de arte es una fan de la pintura en aerosol y la pirotecnia, así que es una buena idea usar ropa ignífuga a su clase. Y llevar un tanque de oxígeno y tu propio extintor personal. El profesor de ciencias ama explosiones, y por lo general el mezcla nitroglicerina con productos químicos al azar para ver lo que pasa. Las directoras de música regularmente tienen guerras entre sus clases que involucran, golpear a otros músicos con los instrumentos, y el resto de la escuela por lo general se ve atrapado. Los profesores de matemáticas son casados, y constantemente tratan de superarse entre sí haciendo que los estudiantes trabajen en condiciones más duras o eso me recuerda;... el equipo de teatro prefiere hacer escenas de combate de acción en vivo con las armas reales y escenas que requieren sangre -.

-Oh ...- Twiligth susurró, pálida de repente. -Bueno, al menos hay almuerzo.-

-Yo no comeria de la cafetería si fuera tú.- Fluttershy aconsejó. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Twiligth, añadió -La semana pasada, Flash encontró una rata viva en su sopa. Y ayer Soarín encontró una paloma recién decapitada en el Mezcla Misteriosa que los estudiantes que compran el almuerzo de la cafetería están obligados a comprar y comer.- Twiligth palideció, y asintió lentamente; contenta de que ella había hecho su propio almuerzo la noche anterior. -Tienes suerte; te toca a ir a ver a la consejero si estás de su lado bueno, la vida en la escuela se convierte en algo mucho más fácil de repente.-

Twiligth asintió y esquivó una bola con pinchos que volaba hacia ella, moviéndose casi lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar por completo. Casi porque recibió una pequeña herida en su brazo derecho, así como un tiron de ropa suelta en su camisa.

-Urk ... Imbecil!- ella gritó al matón que había lanzado la pelota a ella. Apuntando, arrojó una de sus propias pelotas, dándole directamente en el pecho. La muchacha asintió. -Se merecía que por ser tan grosero.-

-... Buen tiro.- Fluttershy la felicito riendo. Casi una hora pasó mientras las pelotas fueron lanzadas antes de que el maestro envíara a los estudiantes para una ducha y un cambio. Siendo la persona meticulosa que era, Twiligth terminó de ducharse casi diez minutos después de todos los demás y salió al vestíbulo casi vacío de los vestuarios. Fluttershy estaba allí esperando por ella; todo el mundo se había ido a charlar con sus amigos.

-Gracias por esperar.- Twiligth dijo, sonriendo. -No tengo ni idea de a dónde ir después.- Una pequeño distorsión en el aire se disparo de la nada y tiró de la cremallera de la chaqueta abajo, abriendo lo suficiente como para mostrar una ligera cantidad de escote y el color del sujetador de Twiligth que a diferencia del negro de ayer, hoy era púrpura. Totalmente sonrojada, la chica agarró a un Discord sonriente. -Por qué fue eso?- grito.

-Demasiado buena oportunidad para dejarla pasar!- el espíritu respondió. -Por cierto, estas mostrando más de lo que piensas!-

-¿Eh?- Twiligth dijo, soltando a Discord para comprobar y cerrar la cremallera de su abrigo. Sonriendo locamente, el espíritu salió a toda velocidad, contento de que su mentira funcionó a las mil maravillas.

-¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí!- Twiligth gritó, mirando hacia arriba. Ella deseaba haber traído una camisa de repuesto; la única que tenía le había arrancado varios jirones de tela varias veces en el gimnasio y no estaba realmente en condiciones de volver a ser usada más.

-No creo que él vaya a hacer eso.- Fluttershy murmuró. Twiligth se puso roja de nuevo.

-... Espiritu estúpido ...- murmuró. -Eso fue fuera de lugar ...-

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso.- Fluttershy dijo alegremente, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. -Mira el lado bueno. Rainbow y Soarin no estaban cerca para aprovecharlo.- Twiligth asintió y siguió a Fluttershy fuera de la habitación, sin realmente a notar dónde iban.

Cuando por fin levantó la vista, porque Fluttershy había detenido, se encontró fuera del Centro de Consejería. -Hora De Comer.- Explicó Fluttershy. -Vamos, vamos a ver a la consejera juntas. A ella le agrado, por lo que tienes una mejor oportunidad de estar en su lado bueno si ella sabe que somos amigas."

-... Sí, supongo que somos amigas.- Twiligth dijo, sintiéndose un poco mejor, ya que las dos entraron al Centro de Consejería. La habitación estaba llena de todo tipo de juegos, la mayor parte requerían una gran cantidad de suerte. Sin embargo, sobre la mesa había un tablero de juego grande con docenas de caminos de vida en él, todas se inter conexionaban en varias ocasiones. Twiligth miró con interés.

-Elija una pieza.- Una voz dijo detrás de Twiligth. La chica saltó casi un pie y se voltep. De pie detrás de ella era una mujer muy hermosa, probablemente en sus treintas, con cabello azul medianoche y un broche con forma de Luna creciente en el cabello -Vamos, recoge una pieza! Y mientras estás en ello, ten una galleta de la fortuna.- Twiligth asintió y tomo una pieza y la puso en el tablero, ella Eligio la del gato negro, y tomó una galleta de la fortuna de la bandeja que se le ofrecía.

-Va a encontrar la felicidad en el próximo año y vivir una vida emocionante.- Twiligth leyo en voz alta. La joven mujer sonrió.

-Como yo pensaba.- Ella dijo. -Yo soy la señorita Luna. Y tú eres la señorita Twiligth, una amiga de la joven Fluttershy aquí." Ella sonrió. -Soy la consejera de la escuela. Ahora, coloca tu pieza en el tablero.- Twiligth puso la figura del gato en el cuadro marcado "inicio". -Siéntate, siéntate! No tiene sentido ponerse de pie todo el tiempo!- Twiligth y Fluttershy se sentaron en un par de sillas en la habitación de Luna, Fluttershy sonriendo ampliamente. La mujer tosió para aclararse la garganta. -Ahora, voy a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. Asegúrate de contestar con sinceridad.- Twiligth asintió. -¿Cuál es tu objetivo en la vida?-

-Mi objetivo? Yo ... yo realmente no sé.- Dijo Twiligth. Dos plazas se iluminaron en el tablero.

-Ya veo ... ¿Qué te gustaría aprender mientras que en esta escuela?- Twiligth pensó cuidadosamente antes de responder.

-Me gustaría saber lo que el destino tiene reservado para mí." Ella contestó. Tres plazas más iluminaron. Luna le sonrió.

-Una muy buena respuesta-. Ella dijo. -Creo que me agradas. Vamos a ver ... Estas cuestiones son irrelevantes ... Ah, aquí estamos. Si la tostada siempre cae el lado con mantequilla hacia abajo, y un gato siempre cae de pie, que es lo que sucede cuando tu atas un pedazo de pan tostado en la espalda de un gato, el lado con mantequilla hacia fuera del felino, y tiras al gato por la ventana? - Twiligth se congeló, pensando.

-No lo sé.- Ella dijo. -Creo que el gato podría aterrizar de pie, pero la forma en que hizo la pregunta, parece imposible adivinar lo que sucedería. Tendrías que probarlo y descubrir si quieres una respuesta.- Un cuadrado mas se ilumino, esta vez en rojo.

-Eres honesta.- Luna dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. -Me gusta eso en una persona. No sabes la respuesta, pero me dijiste a una forma que pudiera obtener la respuesta, mostrando un poco de coraje.- Ella escribió algo en el papel como la figura del gato avanzó en sí varias plazas. Twiligth miró. -Vamos a ver ... Hay cinco manzanas en una mesa, y te llevarás dos. ¿Cuántas tiene usted y por qué?-

-Dos-. Twiligth respondió, parpadeando. -Me tomé dos, porque los otros tres no habría sido mío.s De lo contrario me hubiera llevado los otros tres también." Otro cuadrado, normal en esta ocasión, se iluminó.

-Antes de que el Monte Everest fuera descubierto, cual era la montaña más alta del mundo?-

\- El Monte Everest. No importa lo que cual se pensaba que era la montaña más alta, el monte Everest sigue siendo la más alta.- Otros dos cuadrados normales se iluminaron.

-Excelente. No le pregunté por qué era eso, pero usted me dijo de todos modos, lo que demuestra que puedes ir más allá de lo que la gente pide y subir. Eso es muy bueno. Un camión lleva calabazas, berenjenas y tomates. Se encuentra una curva cerrada. Que es o que cae? -

-Su velocidad.- Twiligth respondió. Luna se rió, y tres más plazas se iluminó.

-De hecho, eso es lo que cae! Buena chica, está haciendo un excelente trabajo hasta ahora. Tu futuro va a ser interesante. Vamos a ver ... ¿Sigues siendo virgen?"-Twiligth se ruborizó. -Me lo imaginaba. Bien. Ahora, para algunas preguntas que son más difíciles. ¿ matarías a un hombre si por eso salvarías a diez mil niños?-

-... Sí.- Twiligth dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. -Me odiaría a mí misma siempre, pero yo lo haría sabiendo que estoy salvando vidas, y que si no había otra opción, entonces valió la pena.- El destino le sonrió.

-Eso es lo que quería oír. Matar a alguien no es algo que espero que hará jamás. Pero ¿y si el hombre era su marido?- Twiligth se congeló.

-Yo ... yo no sé lo que haría.- Dijo que después de varios minutos. Siete cuadros más se iluminaron, completando un camino. Luna asintió y escribió lo que dijo cada plaza, examinó los resultados por varios momentos. -... ¿Y bien?-

-Mmm ... Es sólo que su vida va a ser más interesante que lo que pensaba.- Luna dijo, mordiendo una galleta. -¿Cómo debo decirte esto ... Ah, ya sé. Tu serás avergonzado innumerables veces durante su tiempo aquí en esta escuela. También tendrá un encuentro cercano con un horrible destino. Bueno, está bien, eso es una mentira. Vas a tener varios encuentros cercanos con un destino horrible, y mucho más con los que parecen horribles. Sin embargo, no caerás presa de ellos, la mayoría de las veces, y encontrarás una buena persona que será tu pareja por toda la vida, será una linda relación. Es alguien que tu ya conoces-. Twiligth asintió lentamente, preguntándose cómo podía predecir todo esto. -Vamos a ver ... Oh, no te deshagas del espíritu pervertido, él será causa de gran vergüenza para ti, pero algún día llegar a ser un aliado invaluable Vístete con la ropa que has escondido en el cajón inferior de tu armario. , te veras bien en ellas y no es como si tuvieras mucho más. Rainbow y Soarin pueden ser molestos, pero aman los videojuegos y te respetaran lo suficiente como para dejarte solo si puede vencerlos en uno. -

-... ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- Preguntó Twiligth.

-Soy como el destino.- Luna dijo, sonriendo. -Yo sé todo. Ahora, toma un poco más de estas galletas y vete a comer el almuerzo. No confíes en Flash cuando él te ofrezca nada, es mas que seguro que estará llena de drogas- Twiligth parpadeó, pero asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera. Fluttershy siguió. -Oh, y querida?- Twiligth se detuvo. -Eres bienvenida a volver y jugar algunos juegos de azar conmigo si alguna vez necesitas alguien con quien hablar.-

-... Gracias.- Twiligth dijo, sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación. -... Me agrada.-

-A mi también.- Fluttershy contestó, sonriendo. -Es curioso, pero ella siempre tiene la razón sobre las cosas.- Twiligth se encogió de hombros y siguió a Fluttershy a la cafetería, se sienta con sus compañeros de dormitorio en su mesa asignada.

-Soda?- Preguntó Flash, acercándole una lata.

-Seguro….que me refiero, no, gracias.- Twiligth rápidamente corrigio. Flash levantó una ceja. -Es malo para el estómago. Yo no tengo que beber.-

-Vamos, no te hará daño." Flash contestó, sonriendo.

-Déjala en paz.- Dusk ordenó. Quejándose, Flash puso el refresco de nuevo en su bolsa y siguió comiendo su almuerzo. Twiligth rápidamente comenzó su propia comida y comió tan rápido como pudo, desesperado por escapar.

Pasó el tiempo. Después de sobrevivir a Matemáticas y Ciencias, Twiligth se derrumbó con gratitud en un sofá en el interior del dormitorio Ryu. Su primer día había sido bastante agotador. Empezó a oír ruidos de cortes en la cocina, miró en ella y cayó del sofá en estado de shock cuando vio un samurai usando una espada para cortar verduras.

-Uh ... ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó a la chica.

-Mi nombre es Kimimaro Kaguya.- El samurai dijo, mirándola sonriendo, su cabello azul enmarcando un rostro cicatrizado.- Ah, usted es una chamán, como la Ama Fluttershy y su hermano.- Twiligth asintió. -No importa, yo simplemente estoy preparando la cena.- Twiligth asintió de nuevo y vio como el samurai siguió trabajando. Después de unos minutos, ella tranquilamente se dirigió a su habitación. Discord se congeló cuando la vio entrar.

-Oh, eh, hola.- El espíritu dijo, mirando nervioso. Twiligth levantó una ceja. -¿De qué estás mirándome d esa manera?-

-Qué hiciste?- -preguntó la chica con severidad. Discord tragó saliva.

-Um, nada.-

-Mentiroso-.

-No, en serio!- el espíritu protestó. Twiligth comprobó sus cosas, y se encontró que en realidad no _había_ hecho nada a su ropa o sus otros artículos. Agachándose para inspeccionar el contenido de uno de los cajones de nuevo, la chica de pronto sintió la parte trasera de la falda siendo levantada y escuchó el sonido de una fotografia que fue tomada.

-¡Hey!- -gritó, dando vueltas. Discor rió mientras ella se lanzó hacia el, deslizándose suavemente fuera del camino. Levantó la cámara y sonrió cuando la imagen impresa de la misma se mostro. -Dame eso, ahora mismo!-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Discord. -Vamos, sabes que tu quieres que yo muestro esto a todo el mundo ... Actúas toda inocente, pero realmente te estás muriendo de hambre para llamar la atención de chicos!-

-No, es cierto!- la chica respondió, sacando un pequeño trozo de papel del bolsillo.

-Ehh ... ¿Qué es eso?- -preguntó Discord, de repente sonando nervioso. Twiligth se rió y dejó caer el papel al suelo. Una barrera al instante apareció alrededor de Discord y la Nevera.

-Caja de espíritu para Contención de hechizos.- Twiligth dijo en tono de orgullo. -Imposible de romper. Tu vas a estar atrapado donde estás hasta que me des la cámara y la imagen. Ves, este tipo de habilidades de sello y purgación de chamán son mi especialidad." Discord golpeó en uno de los barrotes de la luz y trató de pasar a través de él. No pudo. -¿Qué, usted no me cree?-

-... Bueno, está bien. Tu ganas _esta_ vez.- Discord murmuró, entregando de los artículos. Twiligth lanzó la cámara a la basura y la rompió. Luego chasqueó los dedos y dejó caer el hechizo de contención. Discorde desapareció a través del suelo, murmurando algo. Hubo un golpe en el piso unos minutos más tarde.

-Adelante!- Twiligth llamo, levantando la vista de su lugar en la cama. Fluttershy entró en la habitación, respirando un poco difícil. -Algo pasa?-

-Sí ... No vayas ... abajo ...por un tiempo." Fluttershy dijo, tragando saliva nerviosa. –Rainbow y Soarin- Uh, bueno, en realidad no _quiero_ saber lo que hicieron, pero consiguieron enfadar a Pinkie, que se esta vengando invocando todo tipo de demonios en estos instantes- Twiligth levantó una ceja. -Y Sunset está en uno de sus alborotos porque uno de los demonios rompió su tarea, así que ...-

-Mmm.- Twiligth dijo, parpadeando. Hubo un grito de angustia de la planta baja, un segundo después. -... Bueno, eso me dio una idea.- Fluttershy levantó una ceja. –Si Soarin y Rainbow merecen ser castigados, le dejaremos a Sunset hacerlo. Yo iré a deshacerme de los demonios.- Antes de que Fluttershy pudiera protestar, la chica se apresuró a salir de su habitación y bajó las escaleras a la planta principal, lista para desterrar los demonios mientras iba. Este fue uno de esos momentos en los que se alegraba de que ella fuera experta en estas cosas.

-¡Hey! No vayas allí!- Discord gritó, apareciendo de la nada para hacer frente a Twiligth antes de que pudiera ir al sótano.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?- Preguntó Twiligth. -Puedo manejarlo!-

-No, no puedes!- el espíritu respondió, en realidad sonando un poco asustado. -Tienes el toque angelical con que las personas nacen de vez en cuando y tu energía espiritual es demasiado santa. Si vas allí, podrás activar tantas trampas que va a ser un infierno en la tierra! Literalmente!- Twiligth levantó una ceja. -Maud y Pinkie tienen todo tipo de demonios mortales que acechan por ahí abajo! Y si mueres, a quien voy a avergonzar- Twiligth suspiró y levantó el fantasma.

-Mira. Puedo manejar los demonios, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo mucho talento con el destierro de espíritus. La única razón por la que no te has desvanecido es que me dijeron que sería una buena idea para mantenerlo alrededor.- Ella dijo, mirando. -Pero eso no quiere decir que voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras.-

-El fantasma esta en lo correcto ...-, dijo una chica de manera tétrica, saliendo de las sombras en que se sumió la escalera, tenia el cabello rosado vivo, lacio y largo y sus ojos azules brillaban de una manera que parecía lista para destriparla en cualquier momento. -Tu _no_ quieres entrar en nuestro dominio.- Twiligth miró, sin estar convencida. -Además ... no ¿Prefieres evitar ver la horrible mutila…... eh ... los cadáveres de pequeños, tiernos animales bebes inocentes muertos?-

Twiligth suspiró y concentradoce tratando de detectar el nivel de los demonios en la clandestinidad. Ella casi se cayó hacia atrás de choque; demonios del mas alto nivel se mantenían ahí abajo.

-¿Ves?- Preguntó Discord, usando sus habilidades espirituales para empujar Twiligth hacia la escalera. -Vamos, niña. Arriba, ahora, a dónde es seguro.-

-Un momento.- Pinkie, dijo, señalando a Twiligth. -Tengo una idea mejor. Sería más simple simplemente deshacerse de ti. Después de todo, si no estás aquí, entonces Maud y yo podemos seguir trabajando aquí en la luz, así como en la oscuridad -.

-En Efecto.- Dijo Maud, saliendo de las sombras. Twiligth miró entre ellas, preparándose mentalmente para una pelea. Las dos malvadas, como Twiligth las denomino, sonrieron de una manera idéntica y tenebrosa y se susurraron algo. Casi de inmediato, la chica sintió como un demonio la sostuvo por detrás y rasgo su camisa, dejando al descubierto su vientre delgado. -Por lo tanto, tendrás que escribir las runas de ella, o lo hago yo?-

-Creo que lo haré.- Pinkie dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente. Se mordió un dedo y este empezó a sangrar, mientras los demonios detenían a Twiligth que seguía luchando todavía, y rápidamente grabo algo sobre su estómago con su sangre. Sonriendo, ella sano sus dedos y alejo sus manos, y los demonios desaparecieron. –Ya esta. te puedes ir ahora.- Pinkie le entregó Twiligth una camisa y se marcho silbando, seguida por Maud volviendo al ático. La chamán joven permaneció en silencio durante un largo rato, luego se apresuró hacia la escalera después de ponerse la camisa de nuevo por modestia. Tropezó en el camino pero, ignorando el dolor, se apresuró a subir las escaleras y entró en su habitación. Suspirando, ella saltó sobre su cama para examinar la marca, pero dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando se derrumbó bajo ella.

-Q-qué es esto?- -preguntó la chica, mirando a la cama. Ella se levantó para ir a ver el espejo, pero las tablas bajo ella mismo de se rompieron, enviando sus pierna hacia abajo en la habitación de que quedaba bajo la suya.

-Necesitas Ayuda- Sonó la voz de Dusk desde abajo.

-Si si no es mucha molestia- Respondió, el pelimagenta abajo trajo una silla y miro el estomago de Twiligth que colgaba del techo.

-Son runas de mala suerte, y están escritas con sangre, solo Fluttershy podrán quitarlas…dame un momento-

Twiligth solo escucho sus pasos alejándose, luego de unos momentos los hermanos entraron en su habitación y la ayudaron a pararse, Dusk la sostuvo de los brazos mientras asintió hacia Fluttershy, esta también asintió y sus manos se envolvieron en un brillo verde mientras un dolor intenso empezó a recorrer su cuerpo mientras la runas empezaban a ser removidas, cuando la ultima Runa se fue, su vientre empezó a sangrar un poco, pero rápidamente fue vendado y solucionado, mirando confundida y apenas entendiendo todo ambos se marcharon, lo ultimo que escucho fue a Fluttershy decir- Será mejor que te duermas pronto, hablaremos de esto mañana…-

* * *

_23/09 / XX_

_Hoy ha sido muy interesante. Sr. KSombra, el maestro del salón, tiene bancos con picos donde la gente normalmente se sentaban. Así que estoy siguiendo el consejo de Fluttershy en llevar un escudo para sentarse. Las otras clases no están mas cuerdas, y yo realmente estoy empezando a preguntarme qué estaba pensando cuando me decidí a venir aquí._

_Oh, bueno, en realidad no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto. Sin embargo, voy a reforzar las salas en mi habitación. Hay algunos demonios de muy alto nivel en este edificio, que no puedo ir a deshacerme , por lo que se Discord podría dejarlos entrar aquí como una broma si le doy la más mínima oportunidad._

_Yo nunca habría logrado pasar este día sin Fluttershy. Ella parece ser una persona muy agradable, y me alegro de que realmente no hemos tenido problemas hasta ahora. Voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir si Pinkie y Maud me maldicen nuevo o algo así. Uf ..._

_De todas formas, estoy cansada ahora, así que esta entrada va a ser corta. ¡Lo siento!_

_Twiligth Sparkle:_

* * *

_**Nigthmare: Me gusto este cap, en el siguiente empezaran a entrar los Ocs, y luego del capitulo 5 habilitaremos una sección nueva al final del cap, además del Diario de Twiligth, también veremos el diario el Diario de Fluttershy y el Chat nocturno de Dusk cada uno contando algo que les pareció interesante del dia o de los eventos en el cap, ademas en el Chat, entrara en escena un personaje muy importante para cuando la historia este muy avanzada.**_

_**Shadow: Espero que les haya gustado este trabajo, y aunque no parezca lógico, en algún punto tendremos un Plot estable solo esperen.**_

_**Ambos: Dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos la proxima Matta-ne!/SHANARO!**_


	3. Do you seriosly read this?

**Shadow: Bien, amigos aquí les traemos el tercer cap de toda esta bizarra locura.**

**Nigthmare entrando a la habitación: Oni-baka, que dirías si te digo que algo que tu querias que pasara no pasara en este cap.**

**Shadow( Poker Face).**

**Nigthmare: Por favor no me mires con esos ojos tristes y apunto de llorar que me haces sentir tan mal T.T.**

**Shadow( Aun mantiene la poker face).**

**Nigthmare; Te dije que no me mires con una cara triste, ( Toma el rostro de Shadow y dibuja en el con un marcador) Perfecto, ahora has el disclaimer**

**Shadow(Su rostro sigue con una poker face, pero encima dibujado con un marcador negro estan unos ojos estilo anime tristes con lagrimas cayendo de manera esporadica) Los autores poseemos exactamente cero punto cero cero por ciento de los derechos de autor de los Ocs que saldrán en esta historia. Toda tortura y abusos de pequeños, adorables, inocentes animales bebes se hizo con efectos especiales con fines humorísticos. Ningún animal fue lastimado en la creación de este fic ... Bueno, al menos no tan lastimados como para que se preocupen, contrario a cualquier evidencia que pruebe que de verdad los estamos torturando…demasiado. Para los abogados que desean saber sobre la demanda contra los autores, por favor remítase a la nota en el Capítulo Dos para información. Todos los personajes de esta historia han dado su consentimiento, voluntariamente o no, a ser objetos de burla y ser humillado en un énfasis regular. Los abogados apestan**

* * *

Capítulo 3 – Si tu puedes leer este título del capítulo, no es necesario que revisen tus ojos.

Era casi la media noche, casi todos estaban dormidos en el dormitorio Ryu, siendo la única excepción cierto inepto encargado del edificio, Dusk estaba frente a la pantalla de su Pc, el brillo del monitor perturbando el sueño de Fluttershy que estaba acostada en la cama baja de su litera, el pelimagenta estaba a esas deshoras de la noche en un Chat por Skippe.

_Firestorm4691: Como estuvo tu día mi adorable corazón de nieve…_

_Snowheart5291 :Agotador, no importa cuantas veces me digas lo contrario, ser una monarca no es nada fácil, siempre es agotador._

_Firestorm4691:Pero no es muy diferente a lo que yo hago no es así?._

_Snowheart5291: Claro que lo es, tu eres solo un jefe de dormitorios, yo tengo que velar por un reino entero, controlar masas, hacer tratados, tolerar a los nobles, cosas aburridas que casi no me dejan tiempo para estar con mi copo de nieve o charlar contigo._

_Firestorm4691: Si supieras todo con lo que tengo que lidiar…_

De repente alguien empezó a llamar a la puerta frontal, Dusk gruño por la interrupción y termino su mensaje.

…_Lidiar con los chicos del departamento, juro que extrañaras lo de ser reina antes de que el primer dia termine, como sea, me necesitan ahora, lamento no poder seguir charlando, buenas noches, espero con ansias tu llegada a este lugar nos vemos!._

_Snowheart5291: Oh, esta bien, y la verdad es algo que también espero con ansias, al fin podremos conocernos en persona, bueno me despido y buena suerte con lo que sea con lo que estés lidiando._

Cuando se desconecto, el empezó a caminar hasta la puerta y al abrirla dejo pasar a un grupo de 5 personas_-_Quien rayos son ustedes pregunto, dos figuras les pasaron unos papeles y luego de leerlas sonrío, -Ya era hora de que llegaran, con ustedes aquí será mas fácil mantener a Pinkie y a Maud a raya, mi hermana y yo casi no podemos detenerlas- Luego aparto a dos de las figuras, un muchacho y una chica, al resto les dijo-Sus habitaciones están en el tercer piso, son las únicas de allí- las 3 personas asintieron y se marcharon.-Ustedes dos, por razones de seguridad estarán en el cuarto piso, en el cuarto al lado del mío y justo debajo del ático, donde esta otra residente quedo claro?-

-Sí, lo que sea.- Una de las figuras dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -En realidad no me importa tanto.-Silenciosamente se movió hacia arriba, escoltando a la chica que estaba con él. Dusk sonrió levemente. Cuando Pinkie y Maud se enteraron de esto, ellas se iban a volver absolutamente locas. Apenas podía esperar para ver el show que iban a montar. Riéndose, el gobernante dictatorial del dormitorio Ryu entro de nuevo en su habitación esta vez para dormir después de apagar las luces tras de si.

A la mañana siguiente, Twilitgh silencio despertó y bostezó, contenta de que ella había conseguido una buena noche de sueño. Después de unos momentos de mirar perdida en el vacío de una mente recién desperezada, ella se levantó y se puso el uniforme de la escuela.

-Eh, tú!- Discord dijo, inmediatamente apareciéndose frente a ella. -Qué onda con esa chica en el cuarto piso?- Twilitgh parpadeó, no comprendiendo del todo. En primer lugar, por lo que ella recordaba, Fluttershy y Dusk eran las únicas personas en el cuarto piso. Y en segundo lugar, ella esta aun medio dormida. -¿Me estás escuchando? Esa chica tiene una especie de barrera alrededor de ella, ni siquiera puedo tocarla-

-¿Por qué querrías tocarla?- Preguntó Twilitgh, preguntándose por qué tenía que estar molestado tan temprano. -Haz algo útil; ve a buscarme el desayuno.- Discord le sacó la lengua haciendo una trompetilla, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Quería información, el la quería ahora, y él no iba a dejar a la niña sola hasta que lo consiga.

-Shamanes estúpidos ...- el fantasma murmuró. Hubo un grito de rabia desde abajo.

-TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!- Pinkie chilló. Twilitgh en silencio se acercó a la trampilla y la abrió para poder mirar a la sala y ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Todos los residentes del Dormitorio Ryu excepto ella estaban de pie en el pasillo, agrupados en torno a una chica con el pelo azul largo y seis blancas, alas angelicales que salian de su espalda. Tardó casi diez segundos para que Twilitgh pudiera notar a otro grupo de personas desconocidas, y cerca de la chica un muchacho de cabello castaño, que la verdad no destacaba

-Pinkie!- Dusk dijo a modo de advertencia.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar alguien como alguien como ella este en este dormitorio, sabiendo muy bien lo que siento por las abominaciones como ella?-

-Eso es suficiente!- el muchacho que no llamaba la atención dijo, una de sus manos moviéndose hacia su espalda, donde, Twilitgh se dio cuenta, un par de espadas estaban amarradas. -Si tu tienes un problema, entonces dilo y deja de actuar como una estúpida gritando y actuando toda indignada, Y no hay ninguna razón para gritarle al gerente del dormitorio;.. No tiene control de quién está asignado a qué dormitorio.- Hubo una pausa de casi tres segundos antes de Pinkie empezó a tirar cosas a una velocidad casi increíble hacia la chica. Los objetos incluían, pero no se limitan a, varios cuchillos de cocina, diez huevos, catorce pequeños demonios, un televisor, Soarin y Rainbow, un baston de oro, unos cupcakes, y un par de calzoncillos sucios de Dusk. Cada objeto, para suerte de la chica con las alas, perdió su rumbo y no le dio. Era eso o el hecho de que Pinkie no podía tirar cosas especialmente bien.

-... Ponys?- Preguntó Fluttershy, alejándose de su hermano mientras miraba los dibujos en su ropa interior anteriormente arrojada por Pinkie.

-Suficiente!- Dusk grito, incinerando los calzoncillos. -Pinkie, Maud, vuelvan al sótano, les asigne a esta planta porque es tan lejos de ustedes sin salir del edificio, Ustedes deberían estar agradecidas que fui lo suficientemente considerado como para arreglar eso, Rainbow, Soarin, Flash- Llamo la atención de los tres que miraban a la chica de las alas con cara de depravados- Ni siquiera piensen en intentar nada con ella, de cualquier manera no funcionara, todos vuelvan a sus habitaciones, excepto los nuevos, Flutters y Twiligth- Twiligth se sorprendió pues el pelirosado en ningún momento se volteo a mirarla, pero los 5 rostros nuevos si lo hicieron.

-... ¿Eh.- Dijo un muchacho, apoyado en la pared, tenia una capucha azul que cubria su rostro, pero pequeños mechones marrones se podían ver a trabes de las sombras.-Bueno, esa fue una recepción interesante.-.

-Por que tengo la impresión de que todos los días serán como este en este lugar- Dijo una chica rubia mirando a todos los presentes, tenia una capucha negra, una blusa blanca y tenis blancos.

-A mi me pareció divertido one-chan- Dijo una pequeña niña de cabello color magenta que estaba cerca de la rubia.

-A mi no me agradan esas pelirosas...-dijo el muchacho castaño ordinario con las espadas en la espalda, luego observo como el manager del dormitorio y su hermana lo miraban ofuscados- Oigan dije ellas, no hable de los pelirosas en general- La chica con alas de ángel asintió con la cabeza y se aferró estrechamente a él, mirando nerviosa. -¿De qué estás nerviosa, de toda la gente en el mundo, tu eres la que no debe tener miedo de nada ...- la chica sólo se quedó donde estaba.

-Fluttershy, tu y Twligth encarguence de guiar a estos por el lugar, No se preocupen por la seguridad de Arc, la chica de las alas;. Ella es la nieta de Gran Espíritu- tanto Twilitgh y Fluttershy se sorprendieron. -Y Él le dio más o menos protección ilimitada de casi todo. Kai aquí es su prometido, por lo que les sugiero es doblemente buenas con él, también.- Fluttershy levantó una ceja confundida.

-Accidente-. Kai dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. -Entré en su habitación por accidente cuando yo estaba tratando de escapar de alguien, y había esta profecía que decía que el primer hombre que viera seria con quien ella se casaría, así que ...- se detuvo. –Es una historia vieja de todos modos- Miró a la chica a su lado y le sonrió con cariño. -Arc, tienes que ir a cambiar tu ropa. Si no recuerdo mal, había que conseguir un uniforme diseñado especialmente para adaptarse a tus alas, y se tarda un poco más para poner.- La chica asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su habitación. Dusk tranquilamente se bajo de las escaleras. Antes de volver a hablar .- Esos tres a los que todos ignoraron en la pelea son DarkSheik, Sheaker y su hermana pequeña Ligth, sus horarios coinciden con el mío así que yo seré su guía, tal vez mas tarde puedan conocerse, pero ahora tenemos que irnos- Dijo antes de retirarse, los tres a los que menciono asintieron con la cabeza hacia los presentes antes de marcharse. Twilitgh se movió silenciosamente por su escalera y el pasillo.

-Ella es ... muy tranquila.- La chica observó refiriéndose a Arc. Kai se rió entre dientes. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Bueno, a ella no se le permite hablar con nadie más que a mí.- Él dijo, sonriendo. -Incluso cuando alguien más podría escuchar. Por lo tanto, para todos los efectos, ella es muda.-

-Es curioso, sin embargo, porque a pesar de que ella no puede hablar, por lo general puede entender lo que está pensando. Y ella seria capaz de hacer todo por mi.-

-Cualquier cosa?- Fluttershy preguntó. Kai asintió.

-No pensé que hablaba en serio, al principio, cuando me dijo.- El muchacho dijo con nostalgia. -Así que cuando le dije que se desnudase, quede muy sorprendido cuando ella en realidad comenzó a hacerlo.- Twilitgh se sonrojó. -La detuve, sin embargo, y desde ese momento supe que era serio, Arc tiene un gran deseo de hacerse útil a los demás;.. Ella intenta tan duro como pueda para hacerse útil Arc es un poco despistada a veces, le importa demasiado mucho acerca de las cosas más irrelevantes, es consistentemente torpe, y rara vez deja de pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, y me mete en un montón de problemas -. El chico volvió a reír. -Pero ella lo intenta, y por eso me gusta.- Twilitgh sonrió ligeramente, habiendo entendio muy bien la relación entre esos dos.

-Bueno, yo voy a ir a desayunar que aun no lo e hecho- Twiligth dijo, empezando a subir la escalera. Después de un momento, se detuvo, miró a su alrededor, luego agarró a Discord y lo lanzó en su habitación. -No me vas a avergonzar tan fácilmente!- la chica gritó, corriendo por la escalera. Fluttershy y Kai se encogieron de hombros, y ambos entraron en sus propias habitaciones para cambiarse.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, un grupo de cuatro estaba caminando por los terrenos de la escuela. Fluttershy y Twilitgh estaban escuchando Kai relatar una historia de cómo una sola moneda que cayó al suelo había causado que toda su nación se convertiera en fanáticos del anime dedicados, algo que él llama un "efecto mariposa", mientras que Arc simplemente y tranquilamente caminaba junto al muchacho. Después de un momento, la chica con alas en silencio tiró de la manga de Kai.

-Hm?- -preguntó el chico, mirando por encima de ella. –Pasa algo malo?- Arco asintió y señaló. En el otro lado de la escuela, había aparecido una brecha dimensional masivo. -Oh ... Eso no puede ser bueno.-

-Um, sí ...-, dijo Twilitgh, mirando nerviosa. Hubo una explosión de sonido y una fracción de segundo antes de que un robot cayó fuera de la brecha. No era nada como lo que alguien había estado esperando; Era grande, azul, y tenía un coche rojo en lugar de una cabeza. -Er ... ¿Qué es eso?-

-... Es un robot gigante.- Fluttershy respondió, parpadeando. -Probablemente deberíamos deshacernos de el antes de que ... uh ... destruye la escuela.-

-Eso sería una mala cosa?- Preguntó Twilitgh.

-... Buen punto.- Fluttershy acordó, riendo. Mientras tanto, el robot empezó a disparar explosivos en los más inocentes de los campos de el lugar. Destruyendo el Campo de Flores inofensivas, o El campo de juegos que no incluyen dolor -Eh. Que destruya lo que quiera-Fluttershy dijo despectivamente mientras bolas de fuego florecieron radiante cerca del robot. Twilitgh se puso sus gafas de sol. Riendo, Fluttershy llevó a los otros en la escuela. -Por cierto... ¿Has oído hablar de las leyendas de este colegio?-

-Cúal de todas?- Preguntó Kai. Fluttershy asintió, sabiendo que tenía un punto.

-Bueno, hay esta leyenda que dice sobre este demonio feroz que vive en el interior de la escuela. Y sale de noche para causar estragos en nadie todavía en la escuela. Yo personalmente creo que era obra de Pinkie, pero...-, dijo Fluttershy, si expresión se endureció un poco. -Esa no es la parte espeluznante, sin embargo. La parte espeluznante es que ninguno de los hechizos de destierro habitual trabajar en él. Simplemente se sienta dentro de la escuela, listos para atacar a los débiles.- Twilitgh sonrió ligeramente.

-Suena como algo justo para mi estilo de trabajo- La chica dijo alegremente.

En otro lugar, Dusk estaba dándoles el mismo tour a los nuevos estudiantes- Y que los trae por aquí?- Pregunto el pelirosa.

-Nos dijeron que este lugar es un buen lugar para aprender, además de que resulta muy interesante si eres un guerrero de cualquier tipo- Respondio Dark.

-Y este lugar es perfecto para nuestro entrenamiento- Agrego Sheaker desde atrás asustando a Dusk, el no se había percatado de que ella estaba hay.

De repente unos arbustos se movieron como persiguiéndolos, y cada vez que se volteaban a mirar se detenía, los 4 decidieton ignorarlo hasta que del arbusto Pinkie iracunda salía y apuntaba a Dusk con su dedo índice- Te reto a un Agni Kai por el derecho de ser la manager del departamento, mañana en el coliseo lleva a tu hermana pues pelearemos en equipos- Dijo la pelirosa antes de saltar de nuevo a su arbusto e irse corriendo, Dark, Sheaker y Ligth solo miraban al pelirosa- Que fue eso?-

-Problemas…- respondió el pelirosa antes de suspirar y segui guiando a sus nuevos compañeros.

Todo el resto del día paso sin nada dibertido y por eso nos lo saltamos

En la noche, Twilitgh en silencio se deslizó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el colegio. Si no había realmente un demonio que frecuenta la escuela, ella sentía que era su deber de deshacerse de él. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los gritos que comienzan haciendo eco por los pasillos una vez Twilitgh entró en la escuela.

-Wow, esto realmente es un poco escalofriante ...- susurró Spike, posesionando algo en forma de un escudo para proteger a Twiligth, mientras esta estaba utilizando a Discord como una linterna.

-Esto es _realmente_ vergonzoso ...- el fantasma murmuró.

-Oh, cállate. Sé que estás tan ansioso por ver a este demonio como yo.- Twilitgh respondió. Discord no cuestionó sus palabras, y brilló con un poco más de fuerza cuando un grito fuerte de repente se oyó. Un instante después, una ola de maldad fluyó a través de la chica.-Wow ... Este demonio está _enojado_ ...-

-Tal vez ... Tal vez deberíamos volver ...- susurró Spike, tambaleándose físicamente de los efectos de la ola. Los gritos cambiaron, sonando ahora más enojado. -Um ... Debemos permanecer aquí?- los gritos volvieron a su estado normal, sin emociones. Discord miro a Twiligth. – En serio deberíamos irnos, escucha a tu guardián y larguémonos- Twiligth solo suspiro y puso sus manos sobre las cabezas de los espíritus.

-Por supuesto que nos quedamos, ya estamos aquí. Nos vamos a quedar hasta que encontremos a ese demonio.- Ella dijo, inclinándose para examinar la puerta del sótano. Sostubo su falda hacia abajo con su mano libre.

-Oh, vamos ... Incluso yo no estoy de humor para avergonzarte en este momento. Además, yo no tengo una nueva cámara, y no hay nadie aquí, además de ti, el guardiancito yo, y ... eh ...-

-Uh, ¿qué?"-Preguntó Twilitgh, preguntándose si podía forzar la cerradura y si eso era lo que se debe hacer.

-Uh, unos doscientos pares de brillantes ojos azules ...- Discord susurro muy asustado. Twilitgh se dio la vuelta y se encontró que, efectivamente, había cerca de doscientos demonios azules de tamaño humano que se sentaban allí mirándola.

-No estoy molestando.- La chica le dijo a uno bruscamente a medida que avanzaba. -Estoy buscando la fuente de estos gritos.- Otro grito resonó en los pasillos. Los demonios avanzaron hacia ella. -Ahora, la verdad. Yo soy una Shaman, experta en las técnicas de sellado y de desterrar. Todos somos muy conscientes del hecho de que a todos ustedes los podría exiliar con bastante facilidad, así que por favor me dejan en paz.- Los demonios continuaron avanzando. Suspirando, Twilitgh conjuró un orbe de luz. -Yo trate de advertirles.- ella dijo, lanzándolo al demonio todo el poder. Este no parpadeó como el ataque no lo desvaneció, simplemente desapareció. "Uh-oh ..."

-Creo que ya valimos Twiligth- Spike dijo, sonando incluso más asustado que antes. -Uh, me voy de aquí!- Discod dijo, Twilitgh lo agarró antes de que pudiera alejarce.

-Ve por Fluttershy y Dusk!- la chica instruyó. -Ellos deben ser capaces de ayudar- ella lanzó el espíritu, y observó mientras él salió volando. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás como los demonios continuaron su avance, y tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Manteniendo su distancia muy cerca, la chica evocaba un campo de barrera para detenerlos. Caminaron a través de ella. -Está bien, esto se ve muy mal ...- la chica murmuró, tratando varias más barreras. Ninguno de ellos funciono. Twilitgh pensó por un momento, y luego grabó una runa en el aire y disparó hacia el demonio con gran fueza. Se apartó a un lado sin inmutarse.

Un momento después, un rayo de oscuridad disparó desde detrás de la chica hacia el demonio. Se desvaneció al instante. Lo que siguió fue un aluvión de rayos, cada uno golpeando un demonio, y en menos de medio minuto se habían ido todos. Twilitgh se dio la vuelta.

-Que-, comenzó. Justo detrás de ella había un par de ojos rojos. Ojos que tenían pupilas verticales afiladas. Su propietario parpadeó, y luego desapareció. -¿Quién ... ¿Quién era?- preguntó a la chica. Fluttershy y Dusk corrieron al vestíbulo, un momento después, cada uno con su respectivo oversoul siendo el de Dusk una katana y el de Fluttershy un báculo, ambas posesiones se veían muy poderosas y mortales.

-Dónde están los demonios?- Preguntó Dusk, mirando a su alrededor.

-Alguien más se hizo cargo de ellos ...- Twilitgh respondió en voz baja. -Yo no sé quién fue.- Dusk asintió y dejó que su espada se desvaneciera. Fluttershy hizo lo mismo, un momento después. -Hey ... Esos gritos se han detenido.- Discord salió disparado de la nada y levantó la parte delantera de la falda de la chica. -¡Hey!-

Dusk agarró el fantasma.

-No cuando estoy cerca.- Él dijo, sacudiendo hacia atrás y adelante.

-S-sí, señor!- Discord dijo, desapareciendo tan pronto como fue liberado. Las luces del pasillo parpadearon en un momento posterior encendiéndose.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí chicos?- un hombre mayor gritó. Los tres jóvenes se pusieron rígidos y se dieron la vuelta para hacer frente a la conserje.

-Ah, yo estaba guiando a esta nueva estudiante en un recorrido por el lugar.- Dijo Dusk.

-Tus mentiras pueden trabajar en los demás, pero no estoy engañado!- el conserje respondió. -Ustedes los bandidos están viniendo conmigo, y se van a esperar en la oficina de la directora. Tendrás suerte si no les expulsan!- sacó una cuerda para atarles las manos.

-Eso no será necesario.- Una voz susurro desde las sombras. -Los llamé aquí a propósito, y ninguno de ellos hizo nada malo. Usted se olvidará todo acerca de esto y se marchara- Los ojos del conserje se nublaron.

-No he visto a nadie ...-, murmuró, caminando con paso inseguro alejándose. Los ojos rojos con las pupilas afilados se fijaron en Twilitgh, Fluttershy y Dusk.

-Niña, no deberías estar por ti misma y sola cuando estás por aquí por la noche.- Una mano salio de las sombras, revelando una piel negra. No era el, color marrón terroso que la mayoría de las personas consideradas como 'negro'. Era negro azabache, el tipo de negro que sólo podía ser más oscuro si era Negro Oscuro. La mano agarró la barbilla de Twilitgh con firmeza, pero no dolorosamente. -No puedo estar en todas partes a la vez, y no siempre estar aquí para ayudarte. Será mejor si simplemente permaneces en la cama por la noche en lugar de pasear y meterte en problemas.- La mano se retiró como la figura desapareció una vez más. Twilitgh trago saliva con nerviosismo.

-Um ... Vamos a hacer como él lo dice, y volvamos a la cama.- Ella dijo, sonriendo. -Lo siento por despertarte.-

-No hay problema.- Fluttershy respondió, guiándola hacia fuera del edificio. -Si no hubieras sido rescatada, habríamos sido necesarios, por lo que todo esta bien.-

-Habla por ti misma.- Dusk respondió, resoplando molesto de que interrumpieran por segunda vez consecutivas sus charlas con Snowheart.

* * *

**_24/09 / XX_**

_Bueno, fue muy interesante hoy. Conocí a algunas personas nuevas, incluyendo la nieta del Gran Espíritu! Ella es tranquila, pero creo que ella es digna de confianza. Kai es muy bueno también, pero él ya sale con Arc, por lo que definitivamente no es material para novio, los otros tres aun no los conocí, pero seguro que son buenas personas, espero charlas con ellos pronto._

_Fluttershy fue muy útil hoy en día, y ella me contó sobre todas estas historias sobre el colegio. Así que decidí investigar uno de ellos, y terminó enfrentado a unos doscientos demonios que eran inmunes a mis poderes chamánicos! Era tan extraño. De todas formas, esta figura misteriosa me salvó por alguna razón. Dijo que no siempre estaría alrededor de protegerme ... Me pregunto qué se trata todo esto._

_Bueno, es muy tarde, así que voy a llegar a dormir ahora. Y yo no quiero a Discord causando más problemas._

_¡Saludos! Twilitgh_

* * *

**Efecto Mariposa: Una serie de eventos improbables a partir de algo pequeño, como una mariposa que bate sus alas, y terminando en algo importante, como un terremoto que destruye China. Posible, pero muy poco probable.**

**Shadow( Con el rostro aun pintado) Nada mas que decir excepto que esta historia seguirá este inseguro rumbo, y los que mandaron sus ocs no se preocupen si aun no salen, estamos trabajando para que todos tengan su cabida en este fic.**

**Nigthmare: Sip, y en el próximo cap tendremos nuestra primera escena de pelea además de meter a mas OCS.**

**Ambos: Gracias por leer y esperamos sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos la proxima Matta-ne/SHANARO!.**


	4. Sobre Batallas y Pervertidos

**Shadow: …En serio era necesario lo de los calzoncillos de Ponys en el ultimo cap?.**

**¿?': Si pues fue un efecto comico.**

**Nigthmare; Es cierto lo que dice Lec, ademas de que tu tambien tienes de esos ( Rie de manera perversa).**

**Shadow: NO ES CIERTO!.**

**(NIgtmare sostiene a Shadow de los brazos mientras mira a Dragon Lector que los estaba acompañando1)- CORRE LEC, ENCUENTRA LAS PRUEBAS EN SU HABITACION.**

**Media hora de forcejeo ye invasión de propiedad después.**

**Dragon: No pues no encontré nada entre su ropa interior que tenga dibujos de Ponys,(Sonríe malignamente) pero si encontre ( Saca una lista) 2 con dibujos de Lucky Star, 4 de FMA, 2 con la oracion " Do wou wanna buil a Snowman?" y uno con dibujos de los cariñositos.**

**Shadow: ( Peleando contra el agarre de Nigthmare) TRAIDOR!.**

**Nigthmare: ( Sosteniendo a Shadow) No te preocupes, yo lo detengo, y tu has el Disclaimers.**

**Dragon Lector: ****Los autores Nigthmare y Shadow poseen exactamente cero punto cero cero por ciento de los derechos de autor de los Ocs que saldrán en esta historia. Toda tortura y abusos de pequeños, adorables, inocentes animales bebes se hizo con efectos especiales con fines humorísticos. Ningún animal fue lastimado en la creación de este fic ... Bueno, al menos no tan lastimados como para que se preocupen, contrario a cualquier evidencia que pruebe que de verdad los estamos torturando…demasiado. Para los abogados que desean saber sobre la demanda contra los autores, por favor remítase a la nota en el Capítulo Dos para información. Todos los personajes de esta historia han dado su consentimiento, voluntariamente o no, a ser objetos de burla y ser humillado en un énfasis regular, todos los flames anónimos, serán rastreados, encontrados, sus flames serán imprimadas en papel y enrolladas en un palo, el susodicho palo luego será colocado 40 cm dentro del recto del flamer entrando a trabes de su ano, Los abogados apestan.**

* * *

Un nuevo día se levantaba, y todos los estudiantes del lugar estaban reuniéndose en el estadio, llenando de manera esporádica los lugares, en uno de los últimos asientos hasta arriba del coliseo, Twiligth, Kai, Arc, Dark, Sheiker y Ligth estaban sentados juntos.-A que se debe todo esto?- Pregunto Twiligth, opinando lo mismo que todos los que estaban con ella.

-No lo sabemos- Respondió Dark comiendo palomitas de maiz- Esa Pinkie ayer salto y declaro un desafío, algo sobre el control del dormitorio-

-Es así como resolvemos las cosas en este lugar- Dijo una voz profunda, todos se voltearon y vieron a un joven de piel pálida y cabello blanco, acompañado de una chica mas pequeña y con cabello verde corto- Si quieres conseguir algo que alguien mas tiene, lo desafías y el ganador se lo queda- dijo el sentándose con los otros.

-Mmmm, Disculpa, tu quien eres?- Kai dijo mirando al sujeto que acababa de llegar, temiendo que sea otro de la al parecer ilimitada cantidad de pervertidos que querían ponerle las manos encima a Arc.

-Mi nombre es Luminous Shadow, y soy el encarado del Dormitorio Kirin, y esta es mi hermana pequeña Amethyt- Dijo señalando a la chica a su lado esta asintió hacia los otros- Fluttershy me pidió que viniera con ustedes para que me consulten lo que necesiten- sonriendo saludo y se presento con todos.

En otro lado del campo, Discord miraba de manera contemplativa la enorme pantalla panorámica del estadio, luego mirando a Twiligth, antes de reír por lo bajo y desaparecer con un brillo pervertido en sus ojos.

Momentos de insensata platica después el estadio se lleno, en el atrio principal todos los profesores, la consejera y la directora estaban, esta ultima levantándose hacia un micrófono- Buenos días estudiantes- Dijo con una voz digna de la realeza, como si ese cabello mágico multicolor y esa pálida piel no fueran suficientemente obvios sobre su estatus- Hoy estamos aquí para presenciar un desafío por el control de uno de los emblemáticos dormitorios del lugar, sin querer tenerlos esperando mas, Mi hermana Luna y yo levantaremos el escudo- Dijo, luego ambas se pararon juntas y el campo dejo de ser un circulo de tierra, convirtiéndose en un enorme campo lleno de montañas y rocas.

-Que es todo esto?- Pregunto Twiligt al jefe del departamento Kirin mientras miraba el espectáculo asombrada.

-Dos técnicas, la primera permite alterar el espacio del campo de batalla, la segunda crea un bucle espacial, que evita la muerte, así no importa que tan herido sea en la batalla o incluso si mueres cuando sales físicamente ileso.-

-Fisicamente?- Pregunto Dark levantando una ceja dentro de su capucha, nadie vio la ceja pero de cualquier manera lo hizo para aclarar su pregunta.

\- Si recibes daño psicológico este no se va del todo, además de que aunque no estas lastimado, todo te sigue doliendo de gran manera cuando sales- Luego señalo la pantalla que se estaba encendiendo- Hay muestra el nombre de los contrincantes y su clase-

-Clase?- Sheaker agrego tambien confundida.

Suspirando Luminous continuo- Las clases son nuestras denominaciones, espadachines, arqueros, magos, tecnopatas, todas esas cosas, cada uno tiene sus propia clase y set de habilidades…- Termino mirando a los otros que tenían el rostro pensativo tratando de nombrar lo que serian, si es que fuera a importar pero como sea.

Luego de unos momentos, la enorme pantalla empezó a brillar y mostro unas estadísticas, siendo Pinkie Pie la primera.

Nombre: Pinkie Pie.

Clase: Shadow Blade Assasin.

La pelirosa paso al campo luego de eso, su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, estaba vestida con una capa negra larga y abierta, un kempo gi negro con malla metálica abajo, y en su cintura estaban en empuñaduras un par de dagas de color escarlata, atado a su pecho, estaba una gran cantidad de pergaminos.

Nombre: Maud Pie

Clase: Necromaga

La otra pelirosa paso, vestida en unas túnicas negras con detalles en violeta, su rostro estaba escondido en sombras y solo su boca se asomaba a trabes de esta en una sádica sonrisa.

-Que son esas dos clase, si nos puedes aclarar?- Dijo Kai mirando a Luminous, el peliblanco solo sus piro y se hizo un facepalm, estando ya harto de andar explicando pequeñeces.

-Pinkie es una Shadow Blade Assasin, una asesina de Elite entrenada en las técnicas del asesinato Veloz, además de que tiene un gran arsenal de poderes oscuros tras de si, Maud es una necromaga, una hechicera que potencio sus poderes gracias a un pacto demoniaco, aunque sus habilidades físicas no destacan sus poderes cubren todas esas debilidades.

Todos asintieron, la pantalla volvió a cambiar.

Nombre: Fluttershy.

Clase: Shaman.

La chica paso al campo de batalla, vestida con un traje amarillo sin mangas que le llegaba hasta el cuello, con unos detalles de ojas pintados a lo largo del vestido, no estaba armada con nada y su cabello estaba suelto, tras ella caminaban tres espíritus, uno de un hombre de cabello azul vestido como un samurai, uno de un enorme Golem de piedra, y uno de un conejo blanco.

-Así que esos son sus espíritus…- Dijo Twiligth mirando a su amiga.

Y al final la pantalla mostró al último peleador.

Nombre: Dusk.

Clase: Shaman.

El paso al campo de batalla, vestido en una enorme capa blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta sus pies, detrás de el caminaban también tres espíritus, uno era un gato amarillo, una mujer de piel pálida y corto cabello blanco vestida con un kimono, y el enorme espíritu rojo que había conjurado la primera vez en la clase del profesor Sombra.

-Bien, ahora que estan todos, ya conocen las reglas, y el ganador de este encuentro será nombrado nuevo jefe del Dormitorio Ryu sin ninguna duda, prepárense- Dijo la Directora Celestia, Pinkie y Maud se pusieron en sus poses de batalla, mientras que Fluttershy y Dusk hacían sus respectivas posesiones.

-COMIENZEN!- Grito la directora dando comienzo a la pelea.

Pinkie desapareció en un estallido de velocidad y estaba usando sus dos Dagas para atacar a Fluttershy, la cual hacia lo mejor posible para contrarrestar sus golpes con una katana hecha de agua, la sobra de Maud se levanto del suelo y tomo forma de cuchillas, las que rápidamente se estiraron buscando cercenar al actual jefe de departamento, Dusk extendió sus brazos, invocando al espíritu del fuego, el cual con facilidad desvío las sombras.

Todos miraban asombrados la pelea incapaz de articular algo, pues no querían perderse ni un momento de estas, bueno todos exepto Kai que estaba golpeando a un grupo de sujetos pálidos y con miradas pervertidas que trataban de acercarse a Arc, pero nadie lo noto ni fue a ayudarlo por estar completamente concentrados en la pelea.

Pinkie empezó a acelerar el ritmo de sus ataques, una intensa sed de sangre apoderándose de su ser a cada momento que pasaba- ANGEL!- Grito Fluttershy cuando su katana de agua fue neutralizada, el espiritu del conejo blanco asintió y tomando una gran porción de poder espiritual una gran masa de árboles creció del suelo separando a las contrincantes, las ramas se estiraron y obligaron a Pinkie a retroceder, cuando estuvo cerca de Maud, Dusk sonrío y rápidamente deshizo el oversoul del espíritu del fuego, concentrando su poder espiritual en su boca- _Fire Stile: Dragon Flame Catherphaul_-una gigantesca llamarada…..**Corte.**

**Shadow: Por que pusiste el nombre de la técnica en ingles?**

**Nigthmare: (Limándose las uñas de la mano despreocupada) Suenan mejores en ese idioma.**

**Shadow: (Haciendoce un facepalm) Y que pasa con los que no entiende que significan…**

**Nigthmare: Que usen su imaginación, no es mi culpa que no sepan ingles, ahora donde nos quedamos…**

…Una inmensa llamarada que paso entre ambas, separándolas pero sin lastimarlas, pensando rápido Fluttershy uso al espíritu de la tierra, el enorme Golem terreo metió sus manos en el suelo y con una enorme fuerza abrió una enorme brecha en la tierra separando a los contrincantes, dejándola a ella contra Pinkie y a su hermano contra Maud.

-Por que se separan? Uno pensaría que trabajan mejor en equipo?- Dijo Twiligth tomando una soda mirando la pelea y preguntándose por que Fluttersy se separaria de Dusk en la pelea por equipos.

-Sus posesiones y espíritus se contrarrestan- Dijo Luminous – Si pelearan el uno al lado del otro solo se estorbarían, solo míralos y te darás cuenta.

Fluttershy se paraba frente a Pinkie mientras que esta solo esperaba que su adversaria cometa un movimiento en falso para acabarla- Kimimaro ahora!- Dijo la joven Shaman.

-Si mi señora- Dijo el espíritu del samurai antes de disolverse en energía espiritual y mezclarse con Fluttershy, luego cuando se completo, la voz de ambos sonó al unísono desde el mismo cuerpo- _Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave- _Sus mejilla se inflaron y cuando soltó el contenido, una enorme cantidad de agua a presión salio disparada hacia Pinkie, no solo forzándola a esquivar, sino que también llenando el entorno de agua, antes de que Pinkie pudiera reaccionar continuo su ataque- _Water Style: Geiser Spears!- _Unos picos de agua afilada a alta presión salieron disparados desde el recién formado lago hacia la assasin, que solo podía mantenerse a la defensiva por los ataques, cada vez mas frustrada por la falta de sangre en la pelea.

En la otra mitad del campo, Dusk no se las tenía fácil contra Maud, la necromaga había activado un nuevo hechizo, y su sombra creció, se volvió sólida, se levanto del suelo como una masa oscura alrededor de Maud y tenia ojos rojos con colmillos afilados. Ahora estaba atacando con sus sombras como si fueran cuchillas, obligando al actual jefe de dormitorios retroceder sin la oportunidad de atacar.- Ya estoy harto, ESPIRITU DEL FUEGO!- Grito enfadado Dusk, el enorme espíritu rojo se materializo frente a el, y de un manotazo detuvo las sombras, obligándolas a retroceder, pero tan rápido como se alejaron volvieron a lanzarse contra su oponente, siendo detenidas con facilidad por el espíritu, Dusk sentado en el hombro de este con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro- Drow in despair because you got no chance, this is divine power, the power of MADARA UCHIHA- Dijo el pelirosa de manera dramática con un brillo psicópata en los ojos y una sonrisa de violador en los labios, todo quedo en silencio por un momento, segundos después el 70 % de los presentes se hizo un facepalm por lo estupido de esa declaración.

-Es un imbecil egocéntrico…- Dijo Luminous con una marca de palma abierta estampada en la frente, todos los que lo acompañaban asintieron dándole la razón, excepto Twiligth que solo fijaba su atención en la pelea de su amiga Fluttershy.

Ella estaba ahora bloqueando ataques de una horda de demonios que fueron enviados hacia ella para atacarla, Pinkie los había invocado de los pergaminos que tenia entre sus ropas, ella estaba cortándolos y derribándolos con dos látigos de agua que salían de sus muñecas, pero la distracción de los demonios basto para que Pinkie preparara su ataque, cuando estubo en una línea recta frente a la shaman, coloco en su funda sus dos dagas, sacando de su capa un par de kodachis y lanzándolos al aire. Luego con velocidad se acerco a Fluttershy y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar atrapo los Kodachis que lanzo y comenzó su ataque- **Tecnica definitiva: **_**Estilo Nito Kodachi: Kaiten Kempuro Kuren-**_ y en un despliegue de flexibilidad y velocidad empezó a cortar en círculos a la shaman, tres rotaciones a la izquierda y tres a la derecha dando cortes a alta velocidad con cada rotación, antes de completar con un corte a modo de tijera cruzada en su pecho.

Twiligth se tapo los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro temeroso, preocupada por Fluttershy que acababa de recibir ese ataque de lleno, juntando sus manos elevo una plegaria a los grandes espíritus- Por favor que estes bien..-

Fluttershy dejo escapar un siseo de dolor cuando el ataque termino, pero aprovechando su estado actual rápidamente volteo las cartas a su favor reaccionando antes de que Pinkie pudiera detenerla.

**-Contragolpe: Combo de elemento agua-** Dijo, luego rápidamente apunto hacia la assasin, y lanzo el primer ataque de su combo- _Water Style: Exploding Water Shokwave- _y la enorme masa de agua a presión golpeo a Pinkie de lleno, cuando estuvo a distancia suficiente continuo su contragolpe- _Water Style: Geiser Cuting Blast-_ Una onda cortante de agua a presión fue lanzada, golpeando a Pinkie de nuevo de lleno y lastimándola, además de partir la tierra y el agua, haciendo que caiga a un poso que lentamente se llenaba con el agua a su alrededor, cuando reacciono, fue tarde pues Fluttershy se disponia a terminar su combo, pues se lanzaba sobre ella, con un enorme taladro de agua a presión formado sobre su mano, listo para golpearla-**Contragolpe: **_**Gran Taladro de Agua- **_Y fiel a su nombre, el taladro golpeo en el torso a la Assasin, hiriéndola de gravedad, y una vez terminado, dejándola incapaz de continuar. Siendo automáticamente sacada del campo por los conjuros de protección, Fluttershy cayo exhausta simplemente flotando sobre el lago que su ataque final creo, queriendo relajarse luego de esa intensa pelea.

Todos los presentes victorearon a la primera vencedora, mientras que Twiligth dejo escapar un suspiro que no sabia que estaba conteniendo.

-Eso fue impresionante…- Comento DarkSheik mirando impresionado el despliegue de poder.

-El gasto de energía espiritual para un ataque como ese, además de usar técnicas de agua tan avanzadas en un campo donde no la había originalmente, es una shaman poderosa- Agrego Kai, al fin siendo capaz de ver el encuentro, mientras abrazaba de manera defensiva/posesiva a Arc..

En la otra mitad del campo, las sombras de Maud atacaban de manera frenética, pero todas eran neutralizadas por los rapidos movimientos del espíritu del fuego, estando harta de no hacer daño, Maud saco un libro de entre sus tunicas, y activo el conjuro- _Darkness Style: Shadow Flux!- _Una Bola de oscuridad se formo sobre ella, metiendoce debajo de su sombra, bajo la sombra de Dusk aparecieron unos símbolos oscuros, y las rafagas de energia siniestra salieron de esta, golpeandolo y rompiendo su concentración, deshaciendo la posesión del espíritu del Fuego, las sombras vivas se lanzaron a atacarlo, pero en el aire, el shaman logro reaccionar a tiempo- YUKINA ,USEMOS EL OVERSOUL!- Grito.

-Enseguida Maestro…- Respondió El espíritu de la mujer pálida vestida en el kimono, rápidamente realizaron la posesión de almas cuando se completo las sombras lo alcanzaron, pero para sorpresa de todos, apenas entraron en contacto con el quedaron inmóviles, cubiertas por escarcha, claramente congeladas por la habilidad de la posesión, Maud soltó un rugido de enojo cuando vio como sus sombras se desquebrajaban y se rompían completamente congeladas- _Ice Style: White Minuet- _Un torbellino de viento helado envolvió a la necrómaga, mientras la escarcha se formaba a su alrededor y le impedía moverse, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Dusk lanzo su ataque para acabarla. Soltando el Oversoul con Yukina y haciendo la posesión tanto como con el espíritu del Fuego como con el del gato Traslucido, que identifico como Matanabi- _Wind and Fire Colaboration: Inferno Fireblast_\- Un mar de llamas alimentadas con vientos huracanados golpearon directamente a Maud, quien en el ultimo momento logro activar una técnica defensiva- _Sanju Rashomon!- _Y frente a ella tres enormes murallas metálicas monstruosas se levantaron y recibieron de lleno el impacto del ataque, dos de ellas fueron destruidas por la intensidad de las llamas mientras que la tercera quedo ligeramente derretida pero intacta.

En las gradas todos tenían lentes de sol por lo resplandeciente de las llamas, y Luminous estaba asomando un Hot Dog en un palo, usando el calor del ambiente para cocinarlo, luego de dar una mordida, mientras todos los demás lo miraban raro comento- Usando su combinación de Viento y Fuego Eh, al menos aun no esta sacando sus armas mas grandes….

-Tiene algo mas fuerte que eso- Pregunto Kai que por su parte cocino malvaviscos con el calor y ahora le estaba convidando a Arc algunos.

-Si tres o cuatro ataques más potentes con fuego, pero nada muy serio…-

-Maldito, si hubiera recibido ese ataque directamente no quedaría ni cenizas de mi, el rashomon era mi defensa mas fuerte, y ese ataque logro romper dos de las tres barreras que lo conforman, debo terminar rápido antes de que me acabe…- Dijo Maud en voz baja mientras se mordía un pulgar y empezaba a grabar símbolos en el suelo con su sangre usando la enorme nube de humo que levanto el ultimo ataque para cubrirse.

Mientras tanto en la cabina de control, Discord manipulaba las cámaras preparando lo que el definiría como una de sus "Mejores Obras" mientras reía malicioso.

-Terminemos con esto- Dijo Maud saliendo del humo con el sello listo, y aunque Dusk se preparo para contraatacar, Maud no le dio esa opcion-** Despertar: **_**Retorno al mundo puro- **_dijo con una voz tenebrosa, un cofre de madera se levanto frente a ella, y cuando se abrió, miles de manos negras salieron de esta, avanzando hacia el pelirosa, el cual trato de neutralizarlas pero a diferencia de otras sombras, estas pasaban a trabes de sus golpes como si nada, una vez que lo alcanzaron lo envolvieron totalmente, empezaron a con dificultad arrastrarlo dentro del ataúd, y luego de unos momentos lo lograron, metiéndolo dentro, el cofre empezó a enterrarse de nuevo en el suelo, pero momentos antes de entrar totalmente, el cofre se abrió y el enorme brazo del espíritu del fuego salio, sujeto a una desprevenida Maud y la metió dentro del cofre junto a Dusk, cerrando la puerta antes de que se dispersara por completo, todo quedo en silencio hasta que momentos después en el monitor mostró que tanto Dusk como Maud sufrieron un K.O y eran incapaces de continuar.

Todos victorearon a Fluttershy que fue la única que quedo en el campo la cual empezó a saludar, siendo Twiligth una de las que mas fuertemente victoreaba, de repente la enorme pantalla se distorciono y mostro a Twiligth, todos mirando curioso por que la estaba enfocando, cuando Discord puso en marcha su plan, y dando gala de una increible y muy ensayada velocidad tomo la blusa de Twiligth y la levanto por sobre su cabeza, mostrando un bracier blanco con motivos de gatitos en el.

Absolutamente todos miraron la pantalla, mientras Twiligth se sonrojaba con prácticamente todos los colores de rojo en su rostro, para momentos después caer desmayada, siendo rápidamente llevada al dormitorio por Kai y Dark siendo vulnerable a el ejercito de pervertidos que avanzaban hacia ella.

Muy avanzada la noche, Twiligth se despertaba y se encontraba en su habitación, totalmente vestida, recordando de repente los sucesos anteriores antes de su desmayo y sonrojandoce de nuevo, luego iracunda y finalmente histerica,- VAS A PARA POR ESTO DISCORD!- Grito totalmente enfadada, su poder espiritual llameando a su alrededor antes de resignarce y dar por terminado su dia, esperando poder charlar con Fluttershy mañana por la mañana…

* * *

_Diario de Twiligth Sparkle_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADISCORD ERES ESPIRITU EXORCISADO ME ESCUCHASTE MALDITO!._

* * *

**Shadow: Bueno, pues eso es todo amigos, lamentamos los retrasos no solo con este sino con todos los otros trabajos, la universidad es una zorra exigente, como sea gracias por leer y apoyarnos y nos vemos la proxima Matta-ne!**


	5. La masacre ( Parte 1)

**Nigthmare: Bueno, pues que creen tenemos un cap nuevo aquí.**

**Shadow( Entrando por la puerta, tiene el brazo derecho totalmente enyesado) Y One-chan, ¿ que paso con el invitado de hoy? No encuentro a Storm por ningún lado, y eso que teníamos una rutina ya ensayada.**

**Nigthmare(Sonriendo malignamente): Pues nuestro amigo FirestormFrom Lunarian Empire, resulto ser demasiado listo para su propio bien, habiendo descifrado el anagrama y encontrado todas las pistas, pues sabe demasiado de este fic, y podría divulgar información comprometedora asi que…( Abre un armario, dentro podemos ver a un Firestorm Amordazado, atado a una silla y totalmente aterrado).**

**Storm: Sffmmmmenffftednfffme, nffffof difnffnde fldanffnna fo pffffofmeto.**

**Shadow: (Mirando a los lectores) Alguno de ustedes sabe hablar idioma mordaza? No le entendi ni Pio.**

**Nigtmare: Ignoren eso, y vamos con el Disclaimer. ****nosotros poseemos exactamente cero punto cero cero por ciento de los derechos de autor de los Ocs que saldrán en esta historia. Toda tortura y abusos de pequeños, adorables, inocentes animales bebes se hizo con efectos especiales con fines humorísticos. Ningún animal fue lastimado en la creación de este fic ... Bueno, al menos no tan lastimados como para que se preocupen, contrario a cualquier evidencia que pruebe que de verdad los estamos torturando…demasiado, tampoco estamos experimentando con ellos…cosas muy peligrosas. Para los abogados que desean saber sobre la demanda contra los autores, por favor remítase a la nota en el Capítulo Dos para información. Todos los personajes de esta historia han dado su consentimiento, voluntariamente o no, a ser objetos de burla y ser humillados en un énfasis regular, y absolutamente ningun Oc que participara en este fic se salvare de ser humillado y usado como objeto de burla, para las criticas, todos los flames anónimos, serán rastreados, encontrados, sus flames serán imprimadas en papel de lija y enrolladas en un palo, el susodicho palo luego será colocado 40 cm dentro del recto del flamer entrando a trabes de su ano, veamos que tanto les gusta decir malas cosas sin sentido cuando tengan papel de lija bien metido en el culo, Los abogados apestan.**

* * *

**Cap 5: Por que tenemos que poner títulos a los caps?.**

* * *

Dusk Shade, El orgulloso gerente del edifico Ryu, era alguien muy conocido y respetado por todo el instituto, era uno e los mejores alumnos, notas altas, además de que en las peleas y con sus habilidades shamanicas era considerado un prodigio, la mitad del colegio lo respetaba, y la otra mitad le temía, pero algo era seguro conocimiento de todos, Era un bastardo egocéntrico con complejo de Superioridad que no le temía a nada aun si eso fuera mas fuerte que el.

Pero todo el respeto o pavor que otros pudieran tenerle se acabaría si lo vieran en ese momento.

Dusk Shade, Gerente del edificio Ryu, mano derecha del Profesor Sombra y uno e los mas fuertes alumnos del lugar en su generación estaba detrás de una gran cantidad de escobas y trapeadores, dentro de un armario de suplementos para la limpieza. Había una gran cantidad de polvo cubriendo su cuerpo, y el estaba abrazando sus piernas contra su cuerpo en posición fetal..

El orgulloso sujeto con el complejo de superioridad se estaba escondiendo.

-Oh hermanooooooo….donde estaaaaaaas…-

Una dulce, adorable y gentil voz pregunto en la distancia, dándole escalofríos que recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Escalofríos del mal tipo.

Escalofríos de miedo.

(Su adorable hermana era aterradora )

Un tarareo empezó a sonar por todo el lugar llegando hasta sus oídos, poniéndolo mas nervios, su pulso se acelero de manera impresionante, su rostro se volvió mortalmente pálido mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza sus piernas contra su torso, agradeció no haber desayunado nada esa mañana, de otra manera ya se abría orinado encima.

Dusk solo se mordió el labio impotente, implorando a Dios, Kami, Zeus, Osiris, Odín, Nyarlatothepp, Cualquier deidad que le viniera a la memoria, rezando por no ser encontrado, pues si Fluttershy en su estado actual llegaba a encontrarlo, podía darse por muerto.

El no estaba muy seguro de cómo, pero luego el incidente de esta mañana, Fluttershy obviamente estaba inestable, todo desencadenado en un evento que en pocas horas se llamo la "masacre de Fluttershy", fue simplemente aterrador, y aunque el sabia muy bien lo que pasaba no tenia ni una manera de detenerlo…

* * *

**Flashback 1 hora antes de la masacre de Fluttershy.**

* * *

En ese instituto, era seguro decir que prácticamente todos los estudiantes tenían sus propios rollos mentales, que iban desde personalidades múltiples, bipolaridad, problemas de control de ira, complejos e superioridad, en resumen, un manicomio lleno de estudiantes.

Pero algo que todos los estudiantes te dirán sin duda, es que si existía una persona sana y cuerda entre ellos, esa era Fluttershy.

Lo que ellos no sabia, ella también tenia su buena dosis e locura dentro, solo que bien encerrada, y Fluttershy tenia un gran nivel de auto-control y paciencia.

Como todas las mañanas, la joven pelirosa se despertaba muy temprano lista para empezar su nuevo día, escuchando como siempre sus buenos días personal.

**-TU VAS A TEMERME!-**

-Si como digas…- Ella dijo calmadamente para si misma, bostezando un poco y disponiéndose a bajar para prepararse un café matutino.

-**-CLARO QUE SI TONTA, Y CUANDO TERMINE CONTIGO EL MUNDO SERA MIO!-**

-Si por su puesto que será tuyo…-Dijo ella de nuevo de manera calmada estando sola, mientras preparaba una tostada- Sigue repitiéndote eso…-

**-No te burles de mi…-** La que ahora denominaremos como "Siniestra voz mental e Fluttershy "Respondió- **No duraras por mucho tiempo, ARRODILLATE ANTE MI ININUSTRIABLE PODER-**

Fluttershy calmadamente se sirvió una taza y empezó a beberla tranquila- Creo que la palabra que buscas en "Indestructible", no creo que "Inindustriable" sea una palabra e verdad…-

**-Uh…no…inindustriable es definitivamente una palabra…-**

-No creo que e vera sea una…-

**-TU VAS A TEMERME A MI Y A MI FUERZA ININDUSTRIABLE!-** La voz sombría grito provocándole a la pelirosa un ligero dolor de cabeza.

-Es muy temprano para andar gritando no crees?_ Pregunto ella alzando una ceja, mientras que en frente a ella se materializaba el espíritu de un pequeño y aparentemente enfadado conejo blanco- Podemos discutir esto luego de mi café?-

**-NO!-. **La Siniestra voz respondió de manera aterradora, logrando absolutamente nada en Fluttershy- **Hoy conquistaremos este patético instituto y mañana EL MUNDO!-**

-Por supuesto que lo conquistaremos…- Ella respondió en un tono completamente libre de sarcasmo- Justo luego de que termine mi café…- Luego miro al espíritu frente a ella- Ou ven aquí angel…-Dijo a el conejil espíritu frente a ella, como si le hablara a un bebe, angel solo la miro de manera furibunda.

-**Esa cosa pachoncita se esta burlando de nosotros!- **La voz siniestra dijo con odio en su voz- **Mátalo!, Aplástalo!, Exílialo! DESTRUYELO!-**

Pero tanto para disgusto de la voz siniestra como para Angel mismo, ella solo lo abrazo contra su cuerpo y empezó a pasar sus manos con suavidad por su cabeza, luego de unos momentos ella lo soltó y tan rápido como llego, Angel se marcho, luego Fluttershy se levanto- Debo preparar el desayuno para los otros…- Dijo ella, consideradamente pensando en sus compañeros residentes.

**-Solo si lo envenenas primero!-** La enojada voz en la cabeza d Fluttershy demando-** Llena sus estómagos con cosas terribles, venenos, toxinas y toca clase de cosas horribles como el brócoli y las espinacas ! MUHAHAHAHAHA-**

La risa malévola y maligna en su cabeza fue totalmente ignorada por la chica que no hizo ninguna de esas cosas, ella solo tarareaba e manera tranquila mientras cortaba algunas rodajas de frutas y verduras con gracia y habilidad.

-**Deten eso!-**La voz siniestra dijo en lo que esperaba sea un tono maligno y amenazador, fallo pues Fluttershy seguía ignorándola**-La manera en la que cortas…no…no…NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE MALIGNA!-**

Ella coloco todo lo cortado en una olla a presión, disponiéndose a preparar algunos bentos mientras se cocinaba- No lo creo…nadie puede cortar verduras de manera maligna…-

**-Por supuesto que puedes!, Cuando cortes algo no simplemente lo cortas, tienes que apuñalarlo, destrozarlo, mutilarlo, Si tienes que cortar algo, cortalos con odio y furia!-**

-Llegaremos a eso en un segundo…- Dijo Fluttershy continuado con su labor- Justo cuando dejes de ser un lloron…-

**-Mentiras, tonterías y MENTIRAS!, yo…YO TE DESTROZARE DE ADENTRO HACIA FUERA!-**La voz siniestra juro enfadada, concentrando todo su poder maligno para destruir a esta pobre y desprevenida chica.

Desafortunadamente, el sello en el que estaba contenido estaba tan bien hecho, que con la cantidad de poder que tenia solo logro que Fluttershy estornudara.

Ni siquiera fue un gran estornudo.

Solo un pequeñito.

Un horrible e insoportablemente adorable estornudo que le causo euforia y alegría en su sobrio corazón a la voz siniestra- **HA! CHUPATE ESA TONTA AMANTE DE LOS ANIMALES!-** Dijo como si acabara de presenciar a un gigante siendo derrotado de una pedrada.

-Puedes guardar un poco mas de silencio?- Pregunto Fluttershy terminando los últimos toques de lo que estaba preparando- Se supone que Twiligth bajara en unos momentos para que vayamos a clases-

**-JA algo tan trivial como eso es lo único que podía esperarse d esa tonta chica alada!-**

-Twiligth es la shaman que vive en el ático….la chica de las alas se llama Arc…-

**-…Yo ya lo sabia…-** La voz siniestra respondió rápidamente- **Yo te estaba…estaba….te estaba probando! Si todo fue una prueba para medir tu potencial para la maldad, y pasaste con gran astucia y sin problemas!-**

-Creí que la otra vez dijiste que yo seria una terrible Soberana Maligna…-

**-Estaba mintiendo, eso es lo que hago, mentir!-**

.Y por que mientes…?- Pregunto ella de manera inocente preparándose un sándwich de verduras.

**-Porque…- **La siniestra voz en la cabeza de Fluttershy dudaba al hablar-**Por que…-**

-Por que no tienes amigos y por eso sientes la necesidad de inventar cosas para agradarle a los otros…?-

**-Por supuesto que no! Yo soy malvado. Muy muy malvado!-**

-Por supuesto que lo eres…- Fluttershy le respondo con una suave sonrisa. Por eso es que estas haciendo tan esplendido trabajo apoderándote del mundo-

-**Te estas burlando de mi?- **La voz siniestra pregunto incrédula.

-Por supuesto que no- Fluttershy le respondió manteniendo la compostura.

**-…Estas segura?-** La voz dentro de su cabeza pregunto**\- Por que yo estoy muy seguro de que te estas burlando de mi…-**

-Estoy segura- Fluttershy respondió- Yo jamás me burlaría de la incompetencia de nadie.

Sorprendentemente, la voz siniestra dentro de la cabeza de Fluttershy no respondió a eso, no tenia ninguna respuesta.

Sin embargo libero una ráfaga de estornudos como Fluttershy jamás había tenido una.

Ninguno de los dos sabia, que cierta pelirosa residente del dormitorio Ryu, era muy vengativa y estaba resentía por su derrota días atrás, y su venganza le Daria a la siniestra voz dentro de la cabeza de Fluttershy una oportunidad e oro.

Pero eso y el comienzo de la masacre es tema del próximo capitulo, ahora terminemos este Flashback y terminemos la primera escena para dar por terminada la primera parte.

* * *

**Regresando al armario de escobas….**

* * *

Dusk sentía un terrible escalofrío mientras el sonido de los pasos se acercaban mas y mas a el, acercándose, su corazón casi salto por su garganta mientras contenía el aliento-

-Hermanoooooooo….—Vino la enfermizamente dulce voz de "Fluttershy" muy cerca de donde estaba, ella estaba en el pasillo fuera del armario e escobas- Por que no vienes a hablarme? A pasado tanto tiempo desde que hablamos la ultima vez….-

El pelirosa se quedo tan tieso como una tabla y tan palio como un mantel, susurrando plegarias de misericordia, escuchando como unos pasos se detenían justo a fuera del armario.

Toda su esperanza murió cuando un rayo de luz entro a trabes e la puerta cerrada, tratando e desaparecer entre las escobas.

-Aquí estas!- Dijo " Fluttershy" sonriente, mostrando un set completo de afilados dientes, sus ojos de color aguamarina ahora eran rojos y con pupilas afilaas- E estado buscándote por todos lados hermano!-

El orgulloso jefe de departamentos gimoteo como una niñita de 5 años pedida en un parque.

-_**Mokuton Hijutsu: Yukai Kòtan ( Wood secret style: Deep forest Emergence)-**_Sonó la voz de la siniestra voz dentro de la cabeza de Fluttershy, solo que ya no estaba entro de su cabeza sin que fue ella misma la que hablo, para segundos después todo el edificio que ya estaba en parte en ruinas, estallara en un mar de árboles que nacían directamente de su energía y se extendían por todo el edificio….

* * *

**Nigthmare: Bueno es un adelanto, en el próximo capitulo se explicaran mas cosas y todos los Ocs mas unos nuevos empezaran a tratar de detener lo que sea que este pasando, jeje gracias por el apoyo.**

**Shadow: Bueno…pues nada mas que decir excepto que esperamos encontrárnoslos en el proximo capitulo, por cierto, si quieren que sus Ocs intenten algo especifico, todos los que ya nos mandaron Ocs pueden mandarnos PMs pidiendo o sugiriendo que es lo que sus personajes podrían intentar en esta crisis, les daremos mas detalles si mandan los PM.**

**Ambos. Muchas gracias por leer y los esperamos en el próximo capitulo SHANARO/Matta-ne!**


End file.
